Rabbit Reset
by Corruption kibble
Summary: Killed by the Goliath on the 18th floor of the dungeon, Bell wakes back up in Orario. Only problem is something is clearly wrong. No one recognizes him, he has hips and breasts and, are these rabbit ears? AU, Genderbent Bell.
1. Chapter 1

Bell Cranel opened his eyes to stare up at the bright blue sky, its thin wispy clouds giving the sky character. He could hear the sounds of Orario around him, distant, but clearly there. And a, warm breeze blew across his body the smells of the city and the surrounding farmland to his nose.

Which was odd, as the last thing Bell remembered was being send flying by the black goliath in the dungeons 18th floor. Yes, the last thing he recalled was being thrown by its howl, feeling impossible pain across his whole body, and hearing the scared and sad voices of Lily and His Goddess Hestia, calling to him to hold on.

Then everything had gone dark.

It didn't take a genius to realize what probably happened, he had probably died. Though, if he had died in the dungeon, how did he get outside? Or even better, how was he alive and breathing?

'I can't just stay here and think on it,' Bell mentally chided himself as he flipped his legs up and then leapt up to a standing position, allowing himself to look around better. He was in an alleyway that was very clean and had what looked like a direct connection to one of Orario's main streets, though he could not tell which one. He could also smell the sweet aroma of bread and other foods, telling him he was not at least near the Smith's areas of Orario. What was truly weird however was that he was able to hear more than usual. He could clearly hear people talking even out in the street many meters ahead of him, and the clatter of feet, carts and people talking almost was hurting the top of his head.

"Wait, why does my-"

"Wow, look at what we got here!"

"Yeah, an adorable little rabbit!"

Bell inwardly groaned at hearing that particular nickname that he had carried in one form or another all his life, and turned to see a pair of adventurer men, one of whom was Mord Latro. "Oh, uh, Hello Mord," Bell greeted uncomfortably as the last time he had seen him, they had been duking it out just before the Goliath had appeared.

"Hey Mord, you never mentioned knowing such a looker! Stop holding back on us all!" Mord's friend said with a chuckle as he licked his lips, making Bell uncomfortable with the way he looked at him.

"No, I don't know this person," Mord said with a shake of his head before looking back at Bell and smiling? "Not that I don't want to get to know you. What do you say?"

"What are you talking about? We were fighting just before the Goliath fell in the 18th floor, remember? How did you get away? Is everyone else all right?" Bell asked as he realized what Mord being before him could mean.

Mord however, only raised an eyebrow and looked even more confused. "What are you on about? I haven't been down to the 18Th in weeks. And why would I pick a fight with a fine piece like you?"

Bell went from confused to disturbed with Mords few words in a bare second and took a step back. He knew that there were men who were interested in other men, and while he did not understand it, he didn't want to fault them for it. He had no idea Mord was such a person either, and being the target or such words was more than just uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh, Mord? I think this one might be a little bit, lost in the head. If you take my meaning," Mords friend said in a whisper, yet somehow heard by Bell, much to his confusion.

"No, its fine. You say you know me right? Thing is, I don't know you," Mord said as he walked up to bell and put a hand over his shoulder. "So, why don't we get to know each other better, huh cutie?" He then finished as his hand hung around bells neck, allowing his hand to roughly grope Bells chest.

Bell let out a squeak of surprise as he looked down in confusion, his eyes going wide as he saw that Mord was not groping his chest, but one of a pair of moderately sized, well rounded, and seemingly soft and sensitive breasts. "Wh-what, what is, this, but this cant-" Bell stammered out, quickly realizing his voice sounded higher than it should have, and that he must have gotten a bit taller somehow.

"Oh? Never known a mans touch have you?" Mord asked with a grin as his fingers squeezed the breast, making a shock run right up and down Bells spine, causing him gasp in surprise at the alien feeling.

"No, I, of course not, I, let go of me please!" Bell asked as he grabbed Mords arm and pulled it off his chest, but could not get his arm away from around his neck without using more force as Mord seemed to be resisting.

"Now don't be like that, I just want to show you a good time!" Mord stated as he tried to grope Bells chest again with the one hand around his neck.

"I, I'm not interested," Bell said as he pushed against Mords arm with one of his own, and his chest with the other. He didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted to get away and get answers, as the more he struggled, the more he realized that his body was not quiet right. He just had to see how not right it was!

"Sure you are, you just have a case of nerves!" Mord said with a grin that was downright creepy with how close it was to Bell.

"I said let go!" Bell yelled as he pushed against Mord with all his strength, sending him away and into a nearby wall with a crack.

"Hey, Mord, you okay?" his friend asked as he ran over and knelt down beside Mord, helping him off the ground.

"Yeah, she must be an adventurer it seems," Mord commented with a chuckle as Bell rushed out of the alleyway, into the main street, and down it towards Babel.

He didn't stop until he got to the fountains that surrounded the grand tower, but once there he slumped into a bench, his mind running twelve different ways at once. What was going on? Why had Mord acted that way instead of his usual rude tone? And why had there been-

Bell shook his head, ending that train of thought as he got up from the bench and walked over to the fountain. He didn't want to confirm what he had thought he had seen, but he needed to, for a variety of reasons, so after taking a deep breath to steel himself, leaned over the fountain and looked in it at his reflection.

What looked back at him in the fountain was not a young boy of fourteen with white hair, red eyes and the light of adventure in his eyes. What looked back at him was a Hume Bunny with white ears, hair that went down to around her shoulders and was a bit messy but not unkempt, and red eyes filled with confusion that got worse the longer he stared. The Hume Bunny was wearing a loose black top that showed the tiniest sliver of her pale belly, as well as a kneel length black skirt and simple shoes and socks. Her hips were nice to look at, her waist tight, and her moderate breasts pressed against the shirt, Showing their size, and made it clear the Hume Bunny was a few years older than him at maybe sixteen or seventeen. "What is, eek!" Bell began to say, and then stopped when the reflections mouth moved alongside his voice. "N-No way, is that, me?" Bell muttered as he moved his arms and body, looking it over in the reflection and seeing it respond in kind. He even managed to find a small fuzzy rabbit tail poking out from above the skirt, and after a few seconds his hands drifted up, cupping the breasts lightly. "They're, almost the size of Ryuu's, maybe?" he muttered in slight embarrassment. He always wanted to respect girls, especially ones who were adventurers, but he would be lying if he said he had not found some of their bodies hard to not stare at sometimes.

Ryuu's outfit had hugged her body and shown off her legs, Lili's had shown a good amount of skin of her legs and belly, Aiz's armour hugged her form, and then there was Hestia, always pressing against him. He wouldn't be a man if he didn't take note the bodies of the lovely ladies that surrounded him.

"Uh, miss. As nice a view as you groping yourself is, might I suggest doing such a thing in private, or in the red light district?"

Bell turned to see a male adventurer, older that him by likely a decade, and wearing leather armour with a broadsword at his waist. He was scratching at his stubble while trying to not look directly at Bell, an odd look in his eyes and his face flushed slightly. "Um, are you speaking to, me?" Bell asked after a slightly awkward second of silence.

"well, yes. I mean, you are the only girl who is groping herself in public, and that is really not a way to attract good attention if you are looking for it," the man said, moving his hand to scratch his head, instead of his cheek.

Bell looked down to see his hands, groping the breasts that came off his chest under his shirt, and turned as red as his eyes. "I'm sorry please excuse me!" he yelled as he turned and ran down a street now that he knew where he was.

Nothing made sense. This had to be some kind of weird dream! He needed to find someone who knew him, who could never not recognize him. That was it! He'd head to the guild! After all, Eina would recognize him and know what to do! She always knew what to do!

With a plan in mind he redoubled his speed and headed for the guild. On the way Bell noticed a couple things that were odd. Not only was his hearing very good, better than ever in fact, he could feel the wind on the rabbit ears coming off his head. He also noticed that he was moving much faster than normally, less like running, and more like dashing down the street, or like each footsteps he took was like a jump or leap propelling him forward with speed he would normally reserve for the dungeon. And even more surprising was the fact that he was not feeling tired at all!

Finally reaching the Guild building, and being thankful that it was where it should be and looked as it should, Bell entered and began looking around for Eina. She wasn't behind the counter, nor was she at any of the couches and tables talking to another adventurer. Just a Bell began walking to the counter to ask if she was in, he saw her leave a consultation room to one side of the hall with a calm smile on her face. Bell ran over to her immediately, nearly falling against her as he spoke.

"Eina! Please help! No one recognizes me, something is wrong with me, and I don't know what is going on as I had just been in the dungeon!"

Eina looked at the bunny clinging to her for a second, blinked, blinked again, and then lightly shook her head to shake away her surprise and compose herself. "Please excuse me, but you are?"

"Its me, Bell! Bell Cranel!"

Eina looked at him for a second with no recognition in her expression, and then said the words Bell had hoped not to hear. "I'm sorry but, I do not recognize your name miss."

"what?! b-but you're my advisor!" Bell declared, starting to look like he was going to cry, and feeling like he might as well.

"Um, I'm sorry miss, but I don't have an adventurer that is a Hume bunny," Eina stated, driving home the reality of the situation just a bit more than Bell would like.

"I, dammit!" Bell swore in a moment of anger as he tried to turn and run off, but was stopped from doing so when Eina suddenly grabbed his one wrist.

"Now hold on there miss, you cannot just run up to someone and ask for help and then run off!" Eina said, clearly upset by the way Bell was acting.

"But, I'm not recognized, I don't know what's going on and-"

"And you asked me to help you, so I will!" Eina said seriously as she gripped Bells wrist tighter and then proceeded to drag him down a hall into the back of the Guild, and eventually to a different consultation room from the one she had come out of. One without line of sight to the main guild hall. As soon as she brought Bell in, she shut the door, and pointed to one of the chairs. "Have a seat and please take a moment to calm down. You do not have to worry about causing a scene here."

Bell nodded and sat down, realizing from Eina's words how ridiculous his actions probably looked, and made him hang his head. Which then made him look away as he still did not believe what he was seeing on his chest.

"Now then miss, it was Bella, yes?" Eina asked as she sat down across from Bell and placed a document case on the table to her left before pulling out some paper, an oil well and a quill.

"Um, Bell Cranel."

"I see. That is a strange name for a girl as nice looking as you," Eina said her words both painful, and oddly gratifying to hear, confusing Bell further.

"I, I'm not a girl! I mean, I'm not supposed to be!" Bell said, earning a very strange stare from Eina.

"Um, I see. Why don't we start with your comment of supposedly knowing me? May I ask how you know me?" Eina asked as she wrote on the papers in front of her.

"Well, when I became an adventurer you became my advisor and have been teaching me about how dangerous the dungeon is and giving me tips to survive for months now!"

"While that is what I hope to do for most adventurers, few keep coming to me for advice. Also, I have not had a single person to keep up with my lessons for more than a couple weeks. I also truly do not recognize your name, or looks. May I ask what Familia you are in perhaps?"

"Goddess Hestia's Familia."

Eina's hand stopped writing for half a second. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Goddess Hestia. I'm the only one in her Familia," Bell repeated, adding more to the information as he did.

"I see," She said as she continued to write for a few seconds. "Why don't we start at the beginning. What exactly has happened to and led up to you running up to me?"

"Well, the Goliath broke down into the 18th floor of the dungeon and, I think I, might have died fighting it. Then I woke up in an alleyway here in Orario. Got hit on for some reason by another adventurer who should have recognized me and then , uh, ran here."

"Hmm, understood," Eina said as she continued writing for a few moments, then she put the quill down and looked at Bell. "So, Bella, sorry, Bell, I need to check and cross reference some of the information you have given me. Would you be willing to stay here for a few moments while I do that?"

"Oh, okay," Bell said simply.

"Thank you," Eina said with a smile as she stood up and went to the door, pausing as she opened it. "I should only be a few minutes." Then she was gone.

Bell sat there and after a few se ones leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh as worries crowded his thoughts. Did Eina believe him? What would happen now? Was there a way for him to go back to normal? What if he couldn't go back? Was this some kind or curse? Would it kill him?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors latch, and a second later it opened and Eina came back in, smiled, closed the door, and sat down. "So, I have had the information you have given me delivered to my boss and was able to look over and compare some things. There are some points of, interest."

"Um, what do you mean?" Bell asked nervously as he shifted in his seat.

"The Goddess Hestia has never once descended from heaven," Eina said very clearly, much to Bells surprise.

"what?! But, I was her first member of her Familia! She found me after I was denied by so many!"

"I am not saying you are a liar," Eina stated simply. "I am just telling you what is strange with the information you have given me. Such as there has never been a Goliath sighted in the 18th floor, and the Guild has never had anyone named Bell, or Bella, Cranel registered as an adventurer."

Bell just stared at Eina in shock for a few seconds before he was able to react. "B-But I'm here, and that's, I mean it-"

"Calm down please, I'm not saying you are a liar, I needed to see your reactions to-" Eina stopped as there was a knock on the door, and without warning a young Pallum stepped in and handed Eina a piece of paper. "Thank you . . . . . . . it seems the messages travel faster than anticipated. I have been asked to bring you to speak with the highest leader of the guild."

"Who?"

"Lord Oranos."

"O-Oranos!?" Bell exclaimed in surprise. After all, everyone's knew who he was, but few had ever seen him apparently.

"Yes," Eina said as she stood up. "Shall we?"

"Y-yes," Bell responded as he followed Eina out of the room, down a hall to a simple unassuming door at the back of the guild. When she opened it Bell surprised to see a long and dark spiral staircase that led down. Eina held no reservations and walked straight in and down the stairs, prompting Bell to follow instantly. There were magic lamps in the stairway, but they all were dim and barely enough to see the stairs, or the small seemingly random alcoves along the walls. After what felt like hours of walking, but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, they came to the bottom of the stairs and up to a set of double doors made of solid bright green copper.

Again Eina showed no hesitation and simply opened of the doors and walked in. Bell followed in, and quickly grew nervous all over again. There, on a rising throne of stone in the center of the perfectly circular room, sat a man who Bell somehow knew in the depths of his being was Oranos, the most powerful god on the mortal plane.

"So, you are the one who claims to know those who do not know you?" Oranos spoke, his voice booming yet somehow contained. "The one who claims to be a race they are not?"

Bell looked at Eina, who simply gestured for him to reply. "Y-yes, I am."

Oranos looked at him for many seconds before leaning back in his chair. "What is your name, Girl?"

Bell flinched a bit at Oranos calling him a girl. Physically he probably was, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Admitting it felt like it would make it permanent. It did make him think for a second though. Was Oranos asking his name, or a name for his current look? Bell swallows, finding his throat oddly dry, and spoke up as strongly as possible. "My name is Bell Cranel!"

Oranos, much to Eina and Bells surprise, smiled. "I can tell you are not lying which leads me to understand the situation. The reason you are not recognized by others you think you know, and the reason you are not human, or male anymore, is due to what happened to you in the dungeon. When strange or odd monsters appear, the results can be equally strange. You died and have been reincarnated into our world, an alternate dimension from the one you hail from!"

**Author note: so uh, first story here, hopefully people like it. My hope is a split between gender bender shenanigans and adventuring in a new dimension. Thanks for giving this a chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: cool, favs and follows. I guess that means that people like the idea. Or maybe just waiting to see what happens I guess. Well I suppose well see, here's more! Hopefully it is well received.**

* * *

"R-reincarnated? Alternate dimension? I, don't think I understand," Bell said uncomfortably.

"I expected as much so allow me to explain. Imagine a dice, you know of dice, right?" Oranos asked.

"of course I know what dice are!" Bell almost snapped, finding such a simple question a bit insulting, and completely unrelated to his issue.

"good, imagine a dice and that the world as you know it is one side of the dice. Each other side is also your world, but just as a dices sides are not the same, these other places are different from what you know, though they do have similarities. Normally the sides of a dice cannot see the others, but sometimes circumstances can make the sides of a dice see the others. Does this make sense to you?"

"Um, so I'm on, the wrong side of a dice?" Bell asked, more than a little confused by Oranos's words.

"Ah, so the reason he knew me, was because he did know me, but in his world then, correct?" Eina asked.

"That is correct Miss Tulle," Oranos said with an approving nod. "Do you understand now?" he then asked as he looked back at Bell.

"Um, I think so. This is not where I came from, but similar, so no one will know me even if I've met them?" Bell asked slowly, making sure he understood.

"Yes, that is correct. And in addition, some things may be different from what you expect, both the laws of this world, and even some people."

"Oh, I see . . . .then, why am I a girl, and a Hume Bunny? I'm supposed to be a human boy!"

"That would be because you likely exist in this world already. When people have fallen I to this world in the past, their gender or race, or both, always change so that there are not two of the same people existent in one place."

"Well, can I turn back? No, can I get back to my world then?!" Bell asked quickly.

"To answer the second question, Unfortunately not. There has never yet been a case of a person coming here from another world being able to return from whence they came," Oranos said, shattering Bells hopes with his words. "To answer your first question, that would depend upon the state of your Falna."

"What?"

"Ah. Tell me, what is magic like in your world normally?"

"Um, some people get magic. I had one spell myself," Bell answered.

"I see. In this world magic is a bit more, common. Most adventurers have two or three spells they know, and as such spells that can affect people for good and ill without causing harm are more common as well."

"You mean there could be a magic spell to turn me back to normal!?" Bell asked excitedly.

"it is possible, yes. However you would need to make sure you do not have a passive ability that would stop such spells from affecting you."

Bell's expression fell apart again. "But, if Goddess Hestia has not come down from heaven yet, I won't be able to update or even check my Falna!"

"What are you talking about? Any Deity can look at a persons Falna if they access to it," Eina spoke up, making Bell spun and look at her.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. Would you like me to take a glance at your Falna for you?" Oranos offered, much to Bells surprise.

"yes please! if I mean, if it is not a problem."

"It is not. Come up to the throne and show me your back," Oranos commanded.

In that instant Bell began stepping toward the throne and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off, making Eina shriek.

"What are you doing! Even if Lord Oranos is a God, a girl does not just pull her shirt off in front of a man!"

"But, I'm not going to stay as a-" Bell began to say, stopping when Eina stormed up to him and began poking him in the collarbone.

"That is no excuse! You have to consider your looks and-"

"Miss Tulle!" Oranos spoke up, silencing Eina and making her flinch. "Do not force him to think of himself as a woman, until we know if he is stuck as such. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I apologize," Eina said with a bow as she took a step back.

"Good. Though Bell, Eina may have a point if the worst comes to pass. Approach the throne and face your back to me and just lift the back of your shirt, please."

Bell silently nodded and stepped up to the throne, each step feeling heavier and heavier and his worry began to grow with his distance to Oranos. Finally at the thrown he turned around and reached around to grab the back of his shirt. Lifting it proved slightly difficult, and doing so made the front of the shirt tighten against his chest, making him blush a bit.

"You may lower your shirt now," Oranos said with a heavy sigh.

"um, is there a problem?" Bell asked nervously as he lowered his shirt, stood up, and turned back to Oranos.

"Yes. For those who fall go our world, their abilities and skills almost always change. Yours it appears, are no different," Oranos said as he waved a hand and created a wall of glowing text. A large amount of it was jumbled and unreadable, but one line in particular jumped out to Bell and made his heart drop.

_Personal protection – the one with this ability cannot have their race, gender, mind, Alignment or body physically altered by magic boons or curses. They are also resistant to magical effects and damage._

"wait, does that, mean . . . . ."

"Yes, unfortunately it means you cannot be returned to your original gender, or race," Oranos finished Bells sentence with a solemn nod.

Bell stared at the wall of glowing text that on signed him to his fate, emotions twisting, roiling, and warping inside of him. He couldn't go home to his Goddess or his friends, he was stuck as a Hume Bunny and a girl in alternate version of his world, and now he found he was stuck that way as well! Even his abilities and skills were. . . .wait. "What, is wrong with my skills?" he asked, choking back his emotions.

"They are unavailable as your Falna has been damaged, " Oranos explained. Then, upon seeing Bells confused expression, explained more. "A Falna can be damaged due to some rare magic spells and traps in the dungeon. While damaged, the status will not grow, and all abilities and skills are unusable until the Falna is repaired. This can be done by the Falna's creator, another Deity if the person joins their Familia or by a sufficiently powerful spirit, usually for a price."

"So I . . will have to join another Familia if I want to still be an adventurer?" Bell asked as he fell to his knees, prompting Eina to come up behind him and make sure he was okay.

"A spirit could also Mark you and that would repair it as well, but in essence that is correct," Oranos stated with a nod.

Bell leaned forward, placing his hands on the ground to stop himself from hitting his head to the floor. Tears began dripping to the ground from his face. "I, what am I, supposed to do? I, know no one, I have no Familia, no friends, no money, nothing!"

"That, is up to you," Oranos said simply. "But in essence, you have two choices available to you. You can either give in to despairing about your situation, insulting the work you put into your life thus far as well as the hopes and respect of those who helped you throughout your life! Or, you can use this as a second chance and keep moving forward as all true Adventurers must!" Oranos declared as he stood up from his throne, an Aura of his strength bursting away from him as he did. "You died in your old world, so will you give into despair, or will you use this as a second chance? Decide your future, here and now!"

Tears still fell from Bells face, but his mind was Galvanized by Oranos's words. Yes, he was not home and in a strange situation, but he was an adventurer and he wasn't going to forget his Goddesses, or his grandfather's words!

Even if some of his grandfather's words could now be a little bit, strange to consider with his body the way it now was. Or was it her body now?

Pushing the confusing facets of the situation out of min, Bell sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head to face Oranos. "I chose to become an adventurer. I was, not strong enough, but I won't let that stop me now! I, I will move forward, even, even with this uh . . .b-body," Bell declared strongly. Though his voice broke and became clearly uncertain and anxious by the end.

"Your answer is strong and filled with feelings. Good, you will need that sort of resolve," Oranos said as he sat back down and scowled. "I will not lie to you. Those who fall to our world have it hard, especially those whose gender and races changes together. You will have to relearn things, and learn things you never needed to know."

"I will do my best!" Bell declared as he stood up and wiped an arm across his face, brushing the tears away.

"So it appears," Oranos said simply as he looked at Eina. Miss Tulle, please make it were that the girl will be providing assistance to this individual so that they might get back on their feet!"

"Understood. In what way?" Eina asked as she pulled out a small notepad.

"That, is the main issue, " Oranos said as he looked back to Bell. "First of all, you should choose a new name to go by as your old one may cause, undue confusion. "

"Uh, oh. I see. . . then, I guess what Eina, called me earlier? " Bell said, sounding very upset by what Oranos said.

"Hmm, Bella I assume?" he asked, earning a nod from Eina. "It will do, but you will need to decide upon a family name at some point as well. Now, I no you will want to go back into the dungeon to keep your mind off things as most people in your situation would, but I will have to disallow that. If you go in the dungeon right now, you will be a danger to yourself."

" I need to repair my Falna first, right?" Bell guessed.

Only for Oranos to shake his head. "No. Before repairing your Falna and even considering going into the dungeon, you need to get used to the fact that you have changed. Race, gender, your bodies build and the difference in your muscles and bone structure. You need to get used to your new form Physically, and eventually mentally. The proven best method of doing this is by living life."

"What? But I have no money!" Bell said in confusion.

"It was not said you would not receive assistance," Oranos said with a shake of his head. "The Guild will provide you with a stipend per week. Enough to find room and board, with a little extra for buying personal effects such as clothing. This will not be free however, as you will be required to pay interest on the stipend once you have found a job to earn your own money."

"But if I could go into the dungeon-" Bell began to say, until Oranos raised a hand. "You would need your Falna repaired for that, and you will not be allowed to enter the dungeon for at the very least a week of having a job so there is no denying you are more comfortable, or at least understand your body. This is for your own good."

Bell wanted to yell, complain, argue, something! But the expression on Oranos's face made it impossible. As did the logical side of his thoughts. If his body did not move how it should, he would die after all. Getting used to his new form did make sense, but a part of him still thought that it is was more an excuse to embarrass him than anything else.

"I, understand," Bell said after a few more seconds of silence. Resigning himself to the situation, and remembering that being on the Guilds bad side could be counterproductive to getting back into the dungeon.

"Good. I understand this is hard for now, but it will get easier as you get used to things again," Oranos said in an almost reassuring tone. "Now then, Miss Tulle will set you up with the stipend and other things you will need."

Taking that as a sign, Eina stepped forward and touched Bells shoulder. "Can you stand?"

"Um, y-yes," Bell replied as he did so, blushing a bit as he got another solid view of his bust.

"Then we should head back up," Eina said with a smile as she turned to Oranos. "I am sorry for taking up your time, Lord Oranos."

"Nonsense, you went above your duty to help someone when it was not required of you and I respect that greatly. And you, Bella," Oranos began, using Bells other and perhaps new name, and making him flinch at it. "I know this is hard and difficult, but things will improve for you. I look forward to seeing what becomes of you in the future!"

"Um, thank you then," Bell said to Oranos as Eina led him out of the room to the dark stairway, her mine filled with thoughts on the information just acquired and what it would mean for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell sat back in the consultation room of the guild, going over his thoughts as he waited for Eina to come back.

Though, they were not his thoughts anymore, they were hers technically now. And his name wasn't going to be Bell, but Bella.

"This, is going to be hard to get used to, isn't it?" she muttered to herself before leaning back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"Some parts will be," Eina said as she came into the room, clearly having heard Bella's mumbling. "But as long as you keep trying to learn and accept the situation it will be easier I would think."

"I .. . hope you are right. . . what is that?"

"Oh, these?" Eina said as she held up a stack of papers and placed then on the table as she sat down. "This is the unfortunate result of Oranos declaring we would help you. Its only right to help someone in trouble, especially in your situation. But the result is paperwork, as you do not technically exist at the moment according to the guilds records. So that has to be fixed."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Since when did the Guild do that though?"

"It always has as I am aware. Most large cities keep track of their citizens in some form or another, Orario just has a lot more to keep track of, so the guild is the only organization aside from a Familia with the manpower to do it," Eina explained as she sorted the papers into three piles, took out a quill and inkwell, and dipped them together. "Now then, most or this can be filled out by myself, and Oranos later, but some parts I will need you to give me the answers so that you are aware of the background you are being given."

"Like what?"

"Well, first off. Your personal, and family name please," Eina said as the quill in her hand hovered barely above the page.

"Oh, uh . . . .Bella, Cranel," Bella replied nervously as she stared down at the table.

"That was the family name you had before, yes? Are you sure you want to still use it?" Eina asked calmly.

"yes, I . . even if my name is different, I don't want to forget where I came from!"

"I respect that," Eina said with a not as she wrote on the paper. "And your age?"

"Um, fourteen," Bella said nervously, Figuring that Eina would not believe her.

"I take it that was your age before arriving here?" Eina asked to Bella's surprise. Upon receiving a nod she nodded back and wrote the paper. "So you were fourteen when you fell over. What about your current bodies age? Do you need me to take an educated guess?"

"Uh, that would probably be best," Bella admitted with a downcast expression!

"Very well, could you please stand up and step to the side of the table for a moment?"

"Err, okay. But what for?" Bella asked even as she did as she was asked.

"I just need an objective look at your body to help guess your physical age," Eina said as she looked at Bella's body with a very neutral expression for a few seconds before humming to herself. "Judging by your breast growth, and your well pronounced hips, I would guess you to be in the area of sixteen to nineteen. So does seventeen sound good?"

"How did you come to that age?" Bella asked curiously.

"I judged your physical growth and development along with the fact that Hume Bunny's mature physically faster than other races. Their girls especially."

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about my body changing anymore?!" Bella asked hopefully.

"No more than I will," Eina said with a sigh. "Your Butt, hips, and breasts will grow a bit more over time as you get older, but you should not have to worry about any drastic changes to your sizes unless you get pregnant."

"P – p – p – pregnant?!" Bella exclaimed in horror and shock, as if the idea was foreign.

Which technically, it probably had been, Eina thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. It seemed there would be much to explain to Bella before she was allowed out of the guild building. "It seems there will be more to speak of, but later. So, you are a seventeen year old Hume Bunny named Bella Cranel. Does that sound correct so far?"

"Uh, I guess so," Bella replied, still a little shocked by the revelation that, yes as a girl she could get pregnant.

"Good. Now we decide the rest of the publicly available information, " Eina declared as she began going over it with Bella, spinning a story of her past, both true versions and very vague versions. That alone took almost an hour, and then the actual explanation of the contract with the guild to help get back on her feet took another hour all on its own. With the contract signed and Valis in her possession Bella figured she would finally be free to begin the painful process of looking for work.

Unfortunately Eina had one last batch of information to impart via a very in depth and sometimes explicit explanation of things girls needed to remember and know. How to act and stand, how to move in a skirt, what to do in certain situations, how to use the bathroom and take care of her body. The list went on and on, and even Eina admitted that Bella would probably have to actually learn most of it on her own as she wouldn't remember most of it. Especially since a number of topics made Bella turn red in the face and try to wipe her mind of the subject matter.

Finally, after learning about her situation, far more about women than she ever figured she would need, and some basic knowledge, Bella was standing in the lobby of the guild with Eina. The sun starting to dip below the walls that surrounded Orario, painting the sky a brilliant tangerine.

"I believe that is everything we needed to go over. It is a little late now, so I would first find a room at an inn, and look for work tomorrow morning, alright?" Eina suggested with her usual friendly smile as she walked out of the Guild building beside Bella.

"Right, uh, I can use this money for food too, right?" Bella asked as she looked around, seeing the streets far emptier now due to the time.

"Of course, it may be a stipend, but it is your money, " Eina said with a smile before she leaned down a bit toward Bella. "As I said before, if you run out you can come speak to me and receive more, but if it becomes too common I will demand to know, down to the Valis, what you are using the money on. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, I won't waste it!" Bella exclaimed quickly, finding it calming that this Eina was exactly like the one she knew before.

"I'm sure you won't," Eina said proudly as she stood back up and then pointed down the street. "You are aware of how Orario is split with its eight main streets that come off of Babel, yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. If you head back to Babel you can head down the East, west, or north streets. These have the best and most known Inns as well as a number of Cafes. The north street is the market road, and you should be able to find most normal items and needs there. I would suggest the Quilted Lily inn on the north street, or the White Lantern on the east street. They both are very good with reasonable prices."

"I, thank you Eina!" Bella said as she bowed to Eina.

"What's this? You don't need to bow Bella."

"No I, you could have turned me away or ignored me when you didn't know me. If you had I . . . . So thank you!" Bella said as she bowed to Eina again. Much to Eina's mild embarrassment.

"Goodness, please stop that, I understand where you are coming from, so please stop already," Eina insisted, noting the odd estates from some people on the street around them. When Bella stopped the stares did as well, and Eina felt normality return. Along with one last piece of advice. "Also, if anything happens to you, feel free to come speak to me, alright?"

"Of course, thanks Eina!" Bella called as she ran off down the street towards Babel.

And as soon as she was sure he was out of sight, ducked down into an alleyway and began weaving down the streets. Yes, Eina had suggested she find an inn, but there was something she had to check first!

With the streets organized in the same way she knew Bella quickly made it to the small area of ruined stone buildings and monuments. And more importantly the ruined church she and Hestia lived at. The church seemed to be as it always had been, but when Bella pushed over the door and looked inside she felt crestfallen. The inside was filled so much dust she could not make out the remains of the stained glass window on the back wall, or even the color of the wood Benches and their remains.

Stepping in the pushed forward and walked up to where the door to underground room would be and tried for the handle, only to find it not there. She looked all over the wall and found nothing, even looked on the floor, the opposite wall, and the wall underneath the dust and grime covered window. To find nothing. It was like the underground room did not exist!

With a sigh Bella left the ruined church and went for the main road. The sun was now behind the walls of Orario, creating shadows and making the lights from buildings, businesses and homes illuminate the streets with warm glows. Shopkeepers who worked during the day were closing up, while other business catering to adventurers were now opening and in full swing. The streets were not filled, but had a mix of adventurers and other people going every which way, whether it was to turn in or go home to family, or to party it up.

The sights and sounds were both familiar and confusingly different, and after a few minutes of walking Bella stopped as she could see one business in particular standing out from the others around it.

The Hostess of Fertility pub.

The sounds of adventurers enjoying meals and speaking of their exploits could be hard even down the street where Bella stood, and the smells of Mamma Mia's food wafted on the air, tickling her nose. It smelled the same but, did it taste the same?

"Guess I know where I'm getting food," Bella muttered to herself as she walked right towards the entrance to the Hostess of fertility and in.

The inside looked exactly as she knew and felt the same as well. A jovial atmosphere, the smell of food and drink, and the green uniforms of those who worked there!

"Hello, were only open to adventurers in the evening, if you didn't know,"

Bella blinked for a second and looked to the side to see Chloe, the black haired cat person who worked at the Hostess standing and smiling at her with her hands holding a tray of empty dishes. "Oh, uh, I am an adventurer," Bella replied on reflex. It wasn't wrong, just a bit hard to explain unless a damaged Falna was as normal as Oranos made it sound.

"Oh?" Chloe said as she looked Bella up and down for a second before shrugging. "Alright. We are very busy today so there are no table spots, but there's a couple spots by the counter if you'd like to take one. One of us will be with you presently!"

Bella watched Chloe turn and all off toward the back of the pub before she looked over at the counter to find not just any seat, but her own usual seat by the wall open. She quickly took the seat and plucked a menu off the counter and smiled at the almost perfectly same similarities.

"What'll you have?"

Bella looked up to see the familiar face of Mia Grande on the other side of the counter looking down at her with a huge smile. "Um, the special please," Bella replied as she placed the menu back on the upper counter.

"Good choice!" Mia stated as she turned around while writing down on a paper. Only to appear again a couple seconds later. What about drink? Would you like a pint, or something lighter?"

"Um, can I have a glass of the fruit liquor? " Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'm surprised you know about it as I don't recognize you. New to Orario?" she asked as she turned around to a large keg and began filling a full sized mug.

"Uh, kind of," Bella answered right before Mia placed the mug before her.

"Oh? Been here before huh? That's good. So, becoming an adventurer, or do you already have a Falna? Or is that why you're in Orario?" Mia asked as if it was the simplest question in the world. For most people it probably would be too.

"I have a Falna already, " Bella said as she took a drink and then looked down into her mug. "It's just, damaged. And I have to find a room to stay in, and work for a while before I'm allowed to get it fixed, I guess."

"Well I feel sorry for you. A damaged Falna is very annoying. I know from experience. Why doesn't your deity fix it though?"

"She's . . .gone," Bella said solemnly as the wonder if Hestia would even know her like this crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I take it that's connected to why you need a job to get your Falna repaired?" Mia asked as she continued to pour drinks and place them on a nearby tray.

"Y-yes."

"Well, don't let it get you. Just enjoy the evening and the food will be right out!" Mia stated as she picked up the absurdly sized tray and came around the counter, heading to a very full table. Her food came moments later as promised, carried by Anya the cat person, and it tasted as good as it always did. And as it was the first thing of she had all day it didn't last long. Something that did not go unnoticed by Mia. "Guess you are an adventurer, most people that are not couldn't finish as daily special that quickly!"

"Uh, I was hungry."

"So it seems. What is your name girl?" Mia asked as she leaned on the counter.

"B-Bella. Bella Cranel," Bella said, finding it hard to speak when being stared down at by Mia.

"Hmm, a good name. What level are you?"

"Two."

"Better than one I suppose. You planning to go back to the dungeon once you get your Falna repaired?"

"I hope to, yes."

"That's good. Want a job?"

"Well yes I do bit I need to find one still."

"Goods you're hired!"

"Yes I . . . " Bella stopped speaking before the words finally. Licked, making her lookup at Mia and away from her mug. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kibble notes: so, It turns out I don't get emails when I get reviews, like a friend of mine said I would. Evil bastard. If I had I would have thanked all of you who reviewed those first two chapters when I posted the third, but I didn't even know I had gotten reviews till a few days after the third.**

**So to all of you who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed, thank you for giving proof of this fics possibility!**

**And now a bit of info**

**Pairings: I as of yet have not decided on pairings, because I also have not decided on just how many character I will shift in regards to gender, race, etc. So sorry for not having pairings set.**

**Plot progression : the plot for this story will NOT follow the main story's plot by any stretch both due to the AU elements, differing timeline, and Alternate genders/races. Some events, like getting eventually noticed by Freya, or Monsterphilia happening will, but not in the same way.**

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Hayashinkahe17 for reviewing when this form of story is not the kind you normally like, I will hope to keep this enjoyable for you and everyone.**

**Alright, onto what you're here for. Story!**

* * *

Bell awoke to the ceiling of a room at the Hostess of Fertility greeting him. "but why am I-" Bell stopped talking as he sat up and looked down.

Then Bella signed. It hadn't been an odd dream at all it seemed. She was a she, and a Hume Bunny, and had indeed lost to the Goliath. The memory made her shiver. It wasn't much of a memory really, just the noise from the Goliath's shout and blinding pain. But it was a memory of his death, a death that led to him becoming her and losing all the friends, relations and the life she used to have.

Bella sat up on the edge of the bed and shook her head, trying to clear it and remember something just as important. Why she was at the Hostess of Fertility. She remembered meeting Eina and Oranos, getting a stipend from the guild and finding her old home to not be, but-.

"Bella Nyan! Are you awake!?" came a call from the other side of the rooms door, sounding like it was probably Anya, one of the cat people that worked at the Hostess.

"Uh, Y-yes. I'm awake," Bella replied groggily.

"Good, get changed and meet downstairs, Nyaa. Mia wants to get you started!" Anya called out before the sound of disappearing feet signalled her Leaving.

Bella sat there for a few moments as the memory of the night before returned to her mind. Mia had asked her a bunch of questions while she had ordered and after she had eaten and had even offered her a job. A job she accepted without realizing what had been said until afterword's. Mia then had Anya show her a room and mentioned something about starting in the morning. Then she had promptly fallen asleep without any intent to learn more because the bed looked so inviting after the nightmare that had been the day.

"So I've got a job. . . . . . . . I guess I better get down and find out what I'll be doing then," Bella said with a slight smile as she got up and headed for the door. After all she did respect Mia greatly and everyone at the hostess always seemed happy. So it couldn't be that bad a place to work, right?

Pushing such thoughts out of her mind Bella came down to the main dining room to find Chloe, Anya, Lunoire, and another cat person she didn't recognize sitting and eating while Mia stood by the counter with a half eaten apple in hand. "About time you woke up," Mia said with a smile as she saw Bella come down. Then scowled. "Why are you not dressed?"

"Um, I am though," Bella replied as she looked down and confirmed that yes, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

Mia scowled and turned to the table, and Anya specifically. "Anya, I asked you to bring her a Uniform."

"I did, Nyaa. I left it outside the door!" Anya replied proudly.

"But .. You didn't say anything about clothes," Bella said without thinking, mostly on reflex.

"Ah, oops," Anya simply said, sinking in her seat a bit.

"Goodness what will we do with you," Mia said with a sigh as she turned to Bella. "As you heard your uniform is outside your door. Change into it and . . . .wait, did you wash up?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was not sure where the washroom would be," Bella lied, knowing where it was from the few times she had been in the hostesses upper levels in the past.

"Makes sense, however," Mia stopped as she stepped closer to Bella and placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair a bit between your ears. "Your hair is on the edge of starting to look bad. When is the last time you cleaned it or your body?"

"Um, not for a few days due to, traveling," Bella replied unsurely, thinking that that excuse would be best to explain it.

"Well you don't have an excuse to not take care of yourself now! Get upstairs, grab your uniform and head to the washroom at the end of the hall and cleanup. Once you've done that, come back down and the girls will show you what needs doing!" Mia stated as she grabbed Bella by the shoulders and lightly shoved her back toward the hall that had the stairs to the upper floor.

"Ah, um, okay I-"

"Understand?" Mia prompted loudly.

"Yes, understood!" Bella replied instantly as Mia startled her into responding and running back out of sight and up the stairs all at once. When she got to the top of the stairs she did see a pile of clothes outside of her room, and quickly snatched the up on the way to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was a good size, with one side that held a toilet, and the other holding a bathtub much larger than any she had used. It was made of bright grey metal and had clawed feet that appeared connected to the floor, and a pair of faucets came out of the wall on one side. There was also a short stool with towels stacked on it, as well as an empty basket beside it.

And it was in that moment that Bella realized the situation she was in. She had to bathe. Bathing meant getting naked. She was a girl now. And she had to get naked and bathe herself. When she had yet to actually see a girls body, not even her own yet. Especially not her own yet!

"C-can I, do this? I mean, its my body now, but . . . . ." Bella stopped her train of thought as the door behind her clicked open, making her look behind to see Chloe step in with a small basket.

"Sorry, Anya mentioned the hair soap was out, so I-" Chloe stopped as she saw Bella standing there still –"You haven't even started yet?"

"Ah, I just, uh, wasn't . . sure why there were the ugh, well faucets," Bella managed to stammer out in lie. She knew they were faucets, but she was supposed to have just arrived in the city, and technically he hadn't known what they were when he had first arrived in Orario due to his village not having the same level of plumbing, but it felt odd to say.

An odd grin formed on Chloe's face. "Oh? They are for hot and cold water. How about I show you how they work?"

"Thanks, uh, I mean, if its not too much trouble I mean," Bella responded uncertainly.

"Its no problem, I forgot to have a bath this morning anyway, so Mia told me to go get clean and to help you if you needed it while she left on some morning business," Chloe said as she kicked the door closed and stepped up beside Bella, turning the faucets taps and letting water flow out into the tub. "There, now let's strip so we can get in!"

"W-What!? I, I can't get in with you!" Bella exclaimed in shock, and quickly embarrassment as she witnessed Chloe undo her skirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing black panties that almost matched the color of he tail.

"Oh, why not?" Chloe asked as she continued to strip, pulling her top off with practiced ease to reveal a grey undershirt that showed the outline of her body from its close fit, as well as a strip of her bare belly.

"B-because you're girl!" Bella blurted out without thinking, making Chloe look at her strangely.

Then Chloe grinned. "Oh I get it, your shy, aren't you? Well we can't have that! Off with it! All of it!" She declared as she pounced on Bella, deftly stripping her of her clothing.

"Ah, wait please, I, no!"

"Ooh, no undershirt or bra? Risqué!"

"Wait please, I, I can take off my own clothing!"

"Too late now!"

Not that Bella didn't try to resist, but it was like Chloe was many times faster and stronger than her, making struggling truly pointless.

"Ah, please I can bathe myself!"

"But we're both here, so let's help each other wash up! I'll wash your back!"

"But I can, eeeek where are you, ahh, that's not my back!"

"Nope! Goodness you have a nice pair! Estrus must be easy for you with the attention these can get you!"

"What are you talking- eek!"

"Very nice curves too. Oh you will look so cute in the uniform!"

Regardless, After much yelping, shouts and splashing, Chloe came out of the washroom in her uniform looking very pleased with herself, while Bella came out also in uniform, looking like she had just lost something important.

From then the rest of the day progressed rather simply. The other girls had a laugh at how embarrassed Bella was from skinship, as they called it, and then went on to teach her how to do the job of a waitress. In the morning they swept the floors, wiped down the tables and counters, and finished any dishes from the day before that had not yet been cleaned. It was slow and casual work, and the girls of the Hostess used the chance to talk casually amongst each other constantly, dragging Bella into random conversations and questions periods without any restraint. Forcing Bella to think about her responses to some of the more, personal, questions.

After all, letting it slip that she, wasn't supposed to be a she, was probably a bad idea considering the Skinship Chloe had forced upon her earlier.

At around noon when they were having lunch Bella discovered the name of the cat person she didn't recognize, May, and the fact that she was the Hostess of Fertilities Cook. It was also when Bella noticed that both Lunoire and Chloe were taking glances at her that did not seem wholly normal.

Just a few hours later was when the Hostess opened its doors to the regular public, and when Bella got her first taste of working as a waitress. Anya, Lunoire and Chloe all helped teach her what she needed to know with great professionalism. How to take orders, how to deliver food to a table properly, how to weave around the tables without being in the way, and how to properly greet and speak to the customers were among the most important lessons. And while she had some difficulty with remembering the whole menu and with writing them down properly, she had no problem speaking politely or, much to her own surprise, weaving between the tables, customers, and other waitresses.

And much to her surprise, it was painfully tiring, and after four hours of constant customers, Bella felt like she was going to fall over.

"You look tired, Nyaa," Anya said as she passed by Bella, then spun around her to her front and took the plate of mugs out of her hands like it was second nature. "Lunoire's on break in the back, go join her for a bit!"

"But is that fine? I mean, there's still a lot of people and-"

"It's fine Nyaa," Anya said with a wave of her free hand. "its slowing down. Chloe and I will be fine!"

Bella looked at the pub floor and noted that half the tables were still full, but still walked to the back to find Lunoire leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen with a wooden mug in one hand.

"Time for break for you too, Bella?" Lunoire asked warmly as she half turned into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, holding it out to Bell with a smile.

"Um, Anya told me to come back here because I looked tired," Bella replied as she took the mug to find it full and looked down to find that it looked and smelled like a mix of juices.

"You do, but that's is not really surprisingly," Lunoire said as she took a drink from her own mug. "it is your first day, and we are short on people."

Bella inwardly smiled at Lunoires words, as she had been trying to figure out a way to ask where Ryuu and Syr were, without giving away that she knew who they were. "There's more people normally?"

"Yes, normally there are two more, but both of them are outside of Orario and coming back with supplies. And of course Mia would normally be handling the counter and about half of the drinks."

"Oh, I see. So is today normal?"

"Yes. Well, aside from having a new face around to help," Lunoire stated with a grin before downing the rest of her mug. "Hey, may I ask you a question Bella?"

"Uh, okay? What about?" Bella responded warily as she slowly took sips of the juice.

"About you. You're a bit, odd, so instead of tiptoeing around it I figured I'd just ask."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked as she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"You don't move like you should. Your hip movement is suppressed when with your shape it should be more pronounced, and your posture is off as well, like you are unused to the size of your chest. You also seem to be very overly conscious of your tail under your skirt, yet have bent over a couple times in a way that says you haven't had to worry about bending over in a skirt before," Lunoire listed off, making Bella go cold at all the points that Lunoire had apparently noticed. "Are you a actually a-"

"What are you two doing back here?"

Both Bella and Lunoire turned to see Mia standing in the doorway to the main floor, one hand on her hip as she looked at them, clearly ready to judge their response.

"Just asking Bella about herself before I go back onto the floor," Lunoire said with a smile as she placed her mug on a counter just inside the kitchen and walked off back to the floor.

"Ah, Anya told me to go on break," Bella stated as soon as she noticed Mia waiting on her expectantly.

"I see. You do look a bit haggard. Harder than you thought it would be?" Mia asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, its very different from what I'm used to. I did not think I would have to move around so much, and balancing everything is a challenge," Bella admitted before taking another drink.

"You'll get used to it," Mia said assuredly as she walked past Bella and looked out into the floor for a bit before turning back to Bella. "I've got a question for you, but it will have to wait till tomorrow morning or when we close tonight. We only have an hour until we shift to our evening menu and the adventurers start coming. That's when we will be really busy! Until then though, head into the kitchen and start the dishes for May. You know how to do dishes, right?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Good, get to it. Oh, and good job holding up so far. If you can last through the night and then answer my question well enough I'll keep you on fully."

"Yes, thank you!" Bella declared as she immediately turned and went into the kitchen and straight to the dish sink.

* * *

Adventurers were perverts. That was the primary thought that Dominated Bella's mind as the night went on.

It started simply, with some adventurers looking at her strangely, and a couple asking her name. It then escalated from there, with some making comments to her, usually about her butt or breasts and their size or shape, and a couple lightly smacking her butt, then acting like they hadn't done anything when she turned around.

Then, four hours into the evening and the adventurers menu, Bella felt a hand not brush or slap her butt, but take hold of one her cheeks and firmly squeeze, making her yelp from the sudden, and very unknown feeling it elicited.

"Ooh nice voice!" the man grabbing her butt said with a loud laugh as he continued to grope it.

"I bet her moans are as good as her squeals!" another man at the same table said with a lecherous grin. "How soft and squishy is she?"

"S-sir, you can't do this, p-please let go!" Bella said with difficulty, finding that the mans grip was great, and that for some reason she had trouble speaking, and getting away due to the full mugs of ale in her hands

"She's very nice down here, very soft!" The man said as he suddenly moved his one hand up to Bella's hip, while his other hand grabbed her one elbow, almost making her spill one of the mugs. "Why don't you keep us company for a bit girl? Let us find out just how soft you are?"

"N-no!" Bella said as she tried to pull away without spilling the drinks, remembering that Lunoire said she was not allowed to harm any customer, especially the adventurers.

"Hey, don't be like that. We just want to help you, it is almost that time of year, so why don't we-" The other man was cut off as a mug flew through the air and struck him right between the eyes, sending him tumbling over the side of his chair and to the floor.

A second later Bella was released and fell forward, being caught by Anya, while Lunoire plucked the mugs out of the air without spilling a drop. When Bella got up she turned to see the man that grabbed her butt backing away, as Chloe was storming toward him. "Wait! Hold on Chloe! We just wanted to get to know the new girl!"

"Then you talk to her like a normal person, not like it is already fall!" Chloe declared, causing a number of adventurers to either hide their faces, or move their chairs to not get in her way.

"Oh c'mon, how can you blame me when she's got a body like that!?" the man asked as he pointed at Bella while frantically stepping back. Until a female adventurer put her leg in the way, making him fall backwards to slam his head into the windowsill.

"You think that makes it alright!? Just because a girl is cute does not mean you can physically harass her!" Chloe yelled as she went over and grabbed the man by the collar and started shaking him up and down into the wall. Much to the clear agreement of many Patrons who nodded to the act.

"But rabbits are always horny, so I figured-"

"Hume Bunny's are not you racist prick! Open the window!" Chloe yelled as he slammed the man to the floor, then licked him up as a nearby female adventurer stood up and opened a window with a smile on her face.

"Wait, you can't just-" thee man tried to say, before being thrown like a javelin out the window and across the street into a stone, and metal plated, wall.

"Serves him right for being all touchy!" Anya said as she stuck her tongue out at the open window before turning to Bella and smiling. "You alright, Nyaa?"

"Uh, y-yes. Thank you, Anya. I wasn't sure what to do." Bella replied as she stood up on her own.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Lunoire asked as she quickly took the mugs of ale to their designated table, eliciting a girl at that table to speak up.

"Yeah, you should've just decked him in the face!"

"But, wouldn't that be bad? I mean, I can't just attack customers," Bella said, making a number of patrons smile as Anya almost dragged her back to the counter where Mia stood with an odd smile on her face.

"If it's an idiot like that its fine. You may be a lower level, but our patrons know my rules!" Mia said, causing most of the pub to roar in agreement as the normal noise level instantly returned back to life as patrons continued their merrymaking. "You didn't resist a whole lot though. Why?"

"Err, uh, well . . . I didn't know what to do and, it caught me off guard as I've never been touched like that before, " Bella admitted honestly, before realizing that it may have been a mistake to be so honest.

Especially since Anya and Chloe who had just came over with a tray of empty mugs, were looking at her strangely. Mia however simply sighed. "We'll talk later, for now, there are still hours in the night. Do you need a rest, or are you too to keep going?"

Bella, somewhat knowing what Mia was like and how strong and forward she was, strongly nodded as she realized Mia was likely testing her. "I can keep going!"

Mia smiled as she picked up a pair of trays, one covered in mugs, and one with two plates of food. "Good. Then get to it!"

"Yes!" Bella responded as she took both trays, then almost lost her balance until Anya helped her by plucking the drink tray out of her hands.

The remaining hours of the evening and night went well. Customers were nice and friendly, some female adventurers, particularly Amazon's, teasing her about not knowing what to do when groped or for being to nice to the man, while others just chatted with her as she worked.

Just before midnight was when the last customers left, allowing the doors to the Hostess of Fertility to be closed and the late night cleaning to begin. Dishes soaked and cleaned, tables wiped down, chairs brushed off, and floors mopped. It all took a while and it was easily past one in the morning when Mia came out from the kitchen with May, glanced around, and smiled at Bella, Anya, Lunoire, and Chloe. "Alright, good job girls, it was a good night for us! So, What do you think?" she asked, much to Bella's momentary confusion.

"Bella did well when she helped with the dishes!" May spoke up first, prompting Lunoire to speak up next.

"She also did very well tasking orders during the day for her first time doing such."

"You also did well moving around in the evening. Minus the groping of course, " Chloe said to Bella with a smile that somehow felt marginally dirty.

"Was really respectful and friendly too. I vote yes!" Anya said with a chipper grin on her face.

"And there it is, they all accept you!" Mia said with a proud smile. "The job is yours for as long as you'll have it!"

"Ah, thank you!" Bella said as she bowed to Mia.

"I do have one question for you before I can welcome you to the family as it is," Mia said with a chuckle at her own choice of words.

"Yes, what is it?"

Mia drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, as preparing something big. "Why didn't you mention you used to be a man?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella stared up at the ceiling of her room, hoping that some answer to her questions would make itself known to her. Unfortunately the ray of light that entered the room through the window made it clear to her that she would get no answer from elsewhere, and that she had likely spent the entire night in a state of confusion and thought. Unless she had fallen asleep at some point in the night and then woken up without realizing it. Which seemed likely as she didn't feel that tired, though it could be from how active her mind was about the situation she was now in.

Somehow Momma Mia knew she had been a guy, and had very clearly and bluntly asked why she had not told her as such! She then had said that she could think on it and tell her, and the other girls the story, in the morning. This of course led to the a number of questions in Bella's mind.

How did Mia know?

How would she and everyone else take the information?

And perhaps most importantly, just how much did she explain? Did she explain the whole situation, or try to omit things?

"Uh, I just don't know!" Bella groaned as she rolled from her back to her front, intending to bury her face in the pillow. Unfortunately her rather large breasts got in the way, getting pressed underneath her at an uncomfortable angle, making her roll back onto her back before sitting up and staring down at her chest. "These . . . . .do all girls have such problems with them?" she asked no one in particular as she continued to stare for a few seconds before her hands started lifting up toward them. Only to pull away at the last moment before contact as she began frantically shaking her head. "No, that would be wrong, I won't be a, . . . pervert," Bella said, almost whispering the last word under her breath like it was a curse.

"Bella! You awake, Nyaa?" Anya's voice echoed out from the other side of the door so suddenly that it made Bella jump a bit.

"Ah, Y-yes. I'm awake!" Bella called back while blushing without her knowledge of it.

"Then come downstairs already! I wanna know your stuff too Nyaa!" Anya called out before the sound of her feet running off signalled her disappearance.

"That, is either good or very bad," Bella muttered to herself as she sat up and kicked her legs off the bed, staring at the Hostess of fertility uniform draped on a nearby chair. She didn't recall changing out of it last night, but knew she was wearing her other clothes, so at least she wasn't naked.

Getting up and reaching for the uniform Bella hesitated. Was it right to wear it now? Would Momma Mia throw her out if she didn't like her answer? Would she be out of a job so soon after getting one? Would it be best to go down as she was, just in case she was about to lose what she had just gained?

"No!" Bella suddenly said as she shook her head and withdrew her arm. "I, I should not be so pessimistic. Though, I guess I'll leave the uniform up here, just in case," She muttered as she went for the door and out it. The halls were quiet, and Bella moved slowly through them as negative thoughts filled her mind against her wishes. By the time she made it down to the main floor she was expecting to be tossed out as soon as she walked into the main room, but was surprised to it looked normal. Just like the morning before the girls were sitting at a table eating, while Mia was behind the counter with a content smile on her face.

Until she saw Bella, then her expression turned exasperated and she let out a sigh. "That uniform is yours, why are you not wearing it? Or did you forget it outside your door?"

"I uh, went sure if it was right to wear it. If uh, you mean to toss me out I mean," Bella answered anxiously, not recognizing Mia's joke, and making Mia, and the other girls go wide eyed from her words.

"Oh goodness, I should have realized you'd take my question the wrong way," Mia muttered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose for a couple seconds. She then came around the counter up to Bella and placed a hand on Bella's head. "I'm not firing you, because you earned your place yesterday. I was asking because I found out when filling out the paperwork for you to work here yesterday, and was curious."

"Paper, Work?" Bella said uncertainly, more out of confusion for Mia having paperwork to do than anything else.

"Hmm, you didn't know huh?" Mia stated with a smirk as she rested to the open spot at the table. "Well, well know for certain in a moment get some food and start telling us what your willing too."

"Uh okay. What uh. . do you want to know?" Bella asked nervously as she sat down to witness Lunoire and May start placing food on the plate before her with smiles on their faces.

"At minimum I'd like you to confirm, or deny, the sparse information the guild has on you. Otherwise you can say what you want to," Mia explained as she leaned against the counter patiently.

"Eat some breakfast if you need a few seconds to think," May suggested with a smile as she politely poured a glass of juice for Bella.

Bella nodded as she took the glass and took a sip, then stared down at the pink liquid for a few moments, trying to organize her thoughts. How much would she tell? Did she just say that she had been cursed to be a woman, or did she go further and use some of the story she and Eina had conceived? Or did she go even further perhaps? Mia had always given her very good advice, but she was not the same person she used to know. Except she also seemed to be at the same time. Everyone she had met so far had been no different than they had been before so, was it right to trust them with information like the truth of her situation?

Bella felt her stomach tie itself in a not at the thought of it. Mia had accepted her again, as did the others at the hostess who we're present. And they didn't seem to think any different of her with the information that Mia had said of her having been a man before. It wasn't just right to trust them, it would be wrong not to be honest and truthful with them!

"I . . died," Bella began with, making Anya and Chloe look at her incredulously until she continued. "Then I woke up here in Orario, only I wasn't myself. I used to be a human boy, but woke up like this. I was confused and tried to find someone I knew. When I found my old Guild advertising adviser, she didn't recognize me, but helped me meet Lord Oranos. He explained it to me that I, fell, to this world, and that it was what I would think of as an alternate world from my own," Bell paused and took a deep breath before finishing. "He also said the chance of me finding a way back was basically none, and that the form I now have is . . . permanent."

The entire pub floor was silent for many moments as Bella waited for what response she would get. Then, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Lunoire cracked a smile and began chuckling as she leaned back in her chair. "well, I guess that explains why you didn't move like a girl your age would, you haven't had enough time for the movements to become natural!"

"That makes sense, Nyaa. Did that not happen to you once Chloe?" Anya spoke up next.

"Yes. It was, enlightening but, I'd rather it not occur again," Chloe said with a shiver before looking straight at Bella with a grin that turned mischievous faster than Bella thought possible? "Guess we'll have to get you used to your new body, huh?"

"I what? Why, I mean. . . your not, uh-" Bella tried to find the right words for what she expected their reactions to be, only for their jubilance and soft smiles to make it impossible.

"I think she's a bit confused," May commented with a giggle as she refilled Bella's glass. "Mia, could you do the honors?"

"Considering none of you are fit to, that was the plan," Mia said as she looked at Bella. "There have long been stories of people, falling as it is called, to our lands. To most people they are just stories, but I've met a few of them in my time. You're the fourth now I believe. So don't feel like you are so out of your element because of that. If you want to and you look hard enough you could find and meet others who the same has happened."

"But, I used to be a boy, but you, none of you find that-"

"What, uncomfortable? Awkward? Disturbing?" Chloe spoke up, stealing some of the possible word choices from Bella before she could even say them.

"Well . . Yes?" Bella said uncertainly, making Lunoire and May stifle giggles.

"You don't need to worry about that," Mia spoke up seriously. "It was probably different where you came from, but the dungeon here is a vindictive thing. Monsters are not the only danger as the dungeon can form traps of all varieties within itself. Most on the first few levels are simplex, but over time some become more powerful, becoming able to curse people that set them off. Most are temporary or removable, but irremovable curses are not unheard of. Nor are curses that can change a persons gender."

"Chloe had it happen to her once a couple of years ago," Lunoire spoke up with a smirk that made Chloe sink down in her chair. She turned into an adorably small cat person, and she just couldn't keep control of her-"

"Can you please not!" Chloe very loudly yelled, her cheeks flushed with what Bella was somehow sure was embarrassment.

"As you can see, curses like that are known, though ones with irremovable effects are far more rare," Mia said as she walked over and stood between Chloe and Lunoire, looming over the table like a titan ready to destroy a city. "And as we have not known you any other way we chose to accept you as we knew you. Do you girls still accept her?" Mia asked, making all four girls nod their heads assuredly. "See? So, you have a choice to make. You said that there was only the barest chance of going back and no chance of turning back to what you were, right?"

"Y-yes, that is what Lord Oranos said," Bella replied carefully, finding Momma Mia staring down at her to be as unnerving as it always had been before.

"You can trust it then. But you still need to decide. Will you be held back by your old life and feelings, or will you move forward with this one? If you decide to move forward and make the most of this life we can help you, but if you wish to keep looking back, well, that's your choice."

In that instant Bella had a sense of Déjà vu to what Oranos had said to her. It made it clear that it was truly a case of choice. She could accept it, or not, but she would still have to deal with the results of her choice. "I already chose to move forward, and become an adventurer again somehow, so I can't stop now!" Bella declared strongly, making everyone else grin.

"Good, then get upstairs and changed for work!" Mia stated before she raised a hand. "On second thought, those are the same clothes you wore yesterday, right?"

"Yes, but their clean so-"

"The clothes may be, but you didn't have any personal effects on you when you came here. Are you wearing underwear?"

"She was yesterday!" Chloe spoke up as Bella turned as red as a tomato.

"O-of c-course I am!"

"Clean, or the ones you wore yesterday?" Mia pressed calmly.

"I, uh, um, only have the, uh, one," Bella replied in complete embarrassment at the question.

"Goodness, that is not clean, or healthy. Someone loan her a clean pair, for the day" Mia said with a heavy sigh as May stood up to volunteer silently. "and tomorrow you'll need to go into town and buy some clothing for yourself! Understood?"

"Y-yes! Understood!"

"Good, go with May."

"Y-yes," Bella accepted as she followed May out of the room and up the stairs to what she assumed was May's room. "Uh, is this really alright?" Bella asked as May turned the doorknob.

"it is," May said simply as she opened the door and strode in, allowing Bella to see the room. It had the same dimensions as her own room, but was very far from bare. A short bookcase was filled and covered in books with titles marking them as recipe books, a coat rack stood by the door with a heavy jacket and a pair of chef coats the same as May wore, and a number of knickknacks and small carved pieces of wood were all over the room, including one on a small pillow that sat on the bed by a larger pillow. "Come in and close the door behind you. Non employees shouldn't be up here, but it never hurts to be carefully when your undressing!"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Bella apologized as she came in and closed the door behind her, face crimson with embarrassment as she watched May kneel down in front of a wardrobe and open the lowest drawer. "Uh, err, ah, is this, uh . ."

"Yes?" May asked as she only slightly turned her head, then went back to digging in the drawer, pulling a pile of cloth out and placing it on the bed beside her.

It took a second, but Bella quickley realized the pile of cloth was a variety of women's lower undergarments. "Uh, I mean, uh, letting me , wear your . . . . underwear," Bella said nervously, the last word barely audible to May.

"It is," May said as she stood up and turned around, then sat on the bed beside the pile of undergarments. "I know guys don't think of it, but some girls are fine with using each others clean underwear. Though usually its for reasons more related to men," May said with a snicker as she patted the pile beside her. "I only grabbed my normal garments for you. Does the color matter to you?"

"C-Color? Why is, I mean, why would it?" Bella asked awkwardly as she looked at the pile with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

May smiled in a way that made it clear she was both teasing, and being informative as she answered. "well some girls just have a preference, while others pick colors a cording to their mood or intentions. The most common color that matters is black or red, as those are usually seen as more mature, and for the intention of seducing a partner."

"S-seducing?! Uh, um, is there such a thing as just, plain, like, it means nothing?" Bella asked as her face was as red as her eyes.

"Do you mean color, or style?" May asked with a grin. "I'm just messing with you, I only have the one basic style. If you want to be plain then just go with white, it doesn't usually mean much. Usually," May said as she took a pair of white panties off the top of the pile and then dropped the pile back in the drawer before pushing it closed with her foot. "I'm guessing you'd prefer to have privacy while you change?"

Bella could only look to the side and shallowly nod, finding the whole conversation way more embarrassing that she figured it ever could be.

"That's fair, but do you need help? With putting things on? I mean, you know how to put on underwear but . . err, uh, never mind. J-Just take it to your room an change there," May said as she pushed the underwear into Bella's hands and then turned around while looking a bit embarrassed herself.

"I , uh, I'll do that. Th-thank you," Bella replied as she quickly turned and left May's room and headed into her own. The stark difference in the personalization of rooms was painfully clear going back into her room, but it didn't feel bad, just like she'd have to do something about it. Standing in her room for a few seconds she double checked that the door was closed and then looked at the Hostess uniform sitting draped over a chair. She then went about stripping down to her underwear, and while trying to not think to hard about it, changed them and then donned the Hostess uniform. "That . . .wasn't so bad," She muttered as she stood there with her eyes closed, trying to calm down.

"B-Bella? Are you alright?" Suddenly came May's voice from outside the door.

"Ah, yes!" Bella said quickly as she opened the door to see May standing there. "Sorry, did I take too long? Did Mia call for us?"

"No I, just realized I forgot something. Did you need an upper undergarment?"

"A, what?"

"like an undershirt, a torso cover, breast wrap or brassiere. I forgot to ask you if you had one, or needed one. All I have are undershirts, but if you need one,"

"No! I dont, have one, need one, I mean. Both I mean. ..sorry, I just, uh," Bella tried to figure out what to say but couldn't.

Luckily, May was not so out of sorts as Bella felt. "No, its fine, I just figured I'd ask," she said with a smile before her gaze drifted down a bit to Bella's chest. "I know its probably embarrassing to you for a lot of reasons, but when you get a chance to buy your own clothes I'd suggest getting something for your upper body as well, you are pretty big after all."

"Uh, R-right," Bella said, not sure what else to, but very leery of the idea for some reason.

"Right, now that that is out of the way lets head back down. There's work to be done and everyone is probably waiting for us!" May declared as she plopped her chefs hat on her head as she turned and headed for the stairs like she was on a mission.

With Bella coming up right behind her to begin the day.

* * *

After the embarrassment of being given someone else's clothing to wear the day progressed rather smoothly. The workload was much the same with most of the basics from the day before easy to remember, and the only thing that took effort to remember was the differences between the daily and nightly menu.

Being still present for a second day seemed to make it clear she was to stay, and so many of the day patrons, mostly nearby merchants and business owners, were much more forward about talking to her than they were the day before. None of them were too forward about it though, as most just started up casual conversation and asked simple questions like were she was from, if she was new to Orario, and how she was liking the city and the Hostess. A couple questions strayed into awkward territory, such as if she had a boyfriend, or a patron suggesting meeting their son while making a comment on her body. Luckily the others, knowing about Bella's situation, managed to help quell such things by calling her away or bringing up other trains of thought, or by outright telling the patron that she was unnerved by such questions and to kindly stop.

Bella silently figured that the evening when the adventurers appeared would not go so smoothly.

As it began to approach the end of the day shift Bella noticed something odd out the window of the Hostess, a large wagon that had stopped right in front, and from the looks of it, also in front of the entrance way to the Hostess itself.

"Uh, Mia. There's a wagon by the doors, should I ask them to move?"

Mia looked up from the book she was writing in behind the counter, and then smiled. "Supplies are here girls! Time to unload!"

In that instant the other girls immediately stopped what they were doing and headed over to the main entrance, even May came out the kitchen to help. It must have been clear how confused Bella looked as well, because Mia grabbed her by the shoulders and sounds her around while speaking.

"We get supplies in once a month and there are a lot, so go help unload and meet the others now that they are back!"

"Oh, R-right!" Bella replied as she walked over to the door and out of it, finding that the wagon was far bigger than she had originally figured, and had strapped down stacks of boxes nearly seven feet tall filling the thing.

"Oh, who's this?" came a voice Bella recognized instantly, making her turn to look at the back of the wagon where everyone was picking up crates off of it. Including the voices owner, Syr Flova.

"Ah, uh. My name is Bella Cranel," Bella spoke up after a second of awkwardness, and having to remind herself that neither Syr, or Ryuu who came around from the back of the wagon, would recognize her.

"She just started yesterday, Nyaa!" Anya spoke up before anyone else could as she picked up a crate that, by the noise it made, was probably filled with dishes of some kind.

"Well if your still here then I guess you're staying, right?" Syr asked with a friendly smile as she picked up one of the smaller crates.

"We already did the vote, she got a unanimous yes from all of us," Chloe said with a grin as she past by with three crates stacked in her hands.

"She also has a fun secret that Mia will probably explain to you two later!" Lunoire added as she past by with a similar pile of crates in hand.

"L-Lunoire!" Bella stammered in worry a bit to slowly as Lunoire was already back in the Hostess.

"I would not worry Miss Cranel, Mia would only divulge a secret if it was important, and would not let any employees secrets out of the Hostess," Ryuu said with her usual composed expression. "I am Ryuu Lione, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, L-likewise," Bella said with a bow. One that May took advantage of by almost shoving a crate into her hands when she stood back up.

"Please takes these right to the kitchen Bella!"

"Right, okay," Bella said as she turned back toward the door, hearing May giving out orders as to where to put other crates and barrels. It seemed being the cook gave her the right to choose placement for a lot of the supplies Bella realized as with each box, crate and barrel, May had a very certain place in mind.

With the quantity of supplies, everything from foodstuffs and herbs and spices, to utensils and even a couple tables and chairs, it took almost two hours to get everything off the wagon and to where it needed to be in the Hostess. They stayed closed for another hour to make sure everything was tidied up and the supplies tucked away, but as soon as the doors opened up again it was the evening, and the time for adventurers.

The same as during the day, the fact that she was still around seemed to be taken as both a good sign to the customers, who became even more welcoming to her, in every meaning of the word.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how that feels," Bella mumbled as she rubbed the lower section of her back, right above where her tail was hidden under the skirt.

"Get used to how what feels?"

Bella nearly jumped into the ceiling and turned to see Syr holding a pair of mugs in her hand with a curious smile. "Uh, my tail. Having a tail I mean. And how it feels when people touch it."

Syr's expression turned worried in an instant. "Is a customer harassing you? They didn't try to get under your skirt did they?"

"No! I mean, its just a couple using their and hand and . .touching my butt, or trying to rub it and pressing against my tail," Bella quickly explained, not wanting someone to get in trouble.

"If you don't like it you need to make it clear!" Syr said seriously, before a smile crept onto her lips. "Or you can do what Chloe and Lunoire do I guess too."

"What do they do?" Bella asked curiously as she noticed Syr holding one of the mugs out to her and took it, finding it filled with juice.

"They dodge them," Syr said with a mischievous snicker. "They let people think they have a chance, then move out of the way so naturally it makes the man embarrassed. Though sometimes the man can get angry about it if they realize they are being toyed with."

"Uh, isn't that a little bit, mean?"

"Maybe, but any man who thinks they can cop a feel on them has it coming I think," Syr said before taking a drink. "So, aside from the pervert adventurers, how are you liking it here?"

"Everyone is really nice," Bella said, not really sure what else to say as she didn't know if Syr had been told about her, original self.

"Yeah they are and, oh?" Syr stopped as she noticed Anya striding back in from the front door with a grin.

"Special guests!" she called as she walked over to a large table that, for the whole evening so far had been empty due to a small sign on it stating it was reserved.

Bella simply stared as a sense of déjà vu filled her while the special guests came in and sat down. Some looked familiar, but also strangely off, while others were different somehow. Among them a few seemed to dominate the group, a pair of Amazon's, an elf, a dwarf, a short red head.

Bella blinked and rubbed her eyes to look again, recognising the red head as the goddess Loki. Which meant the Amazon's were Tione and Tiona, the elf was Riveria, the dwarf was Gareth and . . and where was Aiz? On a second glance she couldn't see the Pallum Finn, or the werewolf Bete either. Did they not exist here? Where they simply elsewhere?

"Ah, interested in the Loki Familia?" Syr asked as she stepped up beside Bella, then much to her surprise leaned against her one side, lightly pinning her to the doorframe. "Do you see them? At the back of the table, between Loki and Lefiya?"

Bella looked where Syr mentioned and caught sight of two people. One was a tall and, admittedly handsome, young man with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a pair or pants and a simple white shirt that was tight across his chest, and his eyes held an odd sparkle that was hard to look away from. The other was a rather small werewolf girl if her light grey ears were any indication. She appeared to be wearing a pair of tight shorts as well as a simple top that covered just her upper torso. What was truly odd though was that the werewolf girl was sitting on the blonde mans lap, and was feeding him and herself, and looking at him like she was pining for him. The man however clearly knew and was enjoying this, edging the girl on, much to Lefiya's visible ire.

"I see them, yes. Do we need to bring more drink to them?" Bella asked, only for Syr to lean against her a bit more.

"Not quiet. The adorably small werewolf girl is named Betty Loga and has the epitaph of the Tiny Terror. The man that she, as well as Lefiya and many others, are pining for is named Ainz Wallenstein, and has the Epitaph of the Slayer," Syr stated, shocking Bella into stillness, and then dropping another massive shock inner before going back onto the floor. "It's a bit of a shock huh, Bell?"

* * *

**Kibble dribble: So, the first of the more obvious character changes. Hopefully no one tries to kill me for them. I hope everyone is enjoying things, as in the next couple chapters I'm hopping to pick up the pace a bit.**

**As always thank you to all of you who read, follow, favorite, and especially review!**

**Till the next chapter, probably in the next decade!**

**Oh, and no, that last word is not a typo. XP**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah! Wait! I, I don't think this-"

"What, getting cold feet?" Ainz interrupted Bella as he stepped closer, causing her to step back against the wall behind her. "You're the one who came to me," Ainz said as he wrapped an arm around the small of Bella's back, pulling her closer to him as his other hand went behind her head.

"Well, I, I just-"

"We both want this, so why resist?" Ainz asked as he pulled Bella's body right up against his own, their hips touching, and Bella's breasts pressing against Ainz's chest as he smiled. "Lets begin, my little rabbit," he said before pulling Bella in for a deep kiss.

A kiss that caused Bella to suddenly bolt upright in her bed, heart beating a mile a minute as she glanced around, and upon finding no one in her room, came to a horridly embarrassing realization.

It had been a dream.

Dreaming was not a horrid thing, and Bella would be lying if she told someone she had not had fantasies in the past. But those fantasies were when she was a boy, and when Ainz was a girl. Plus they were usually, she figured, reasonably tame in that most were day dreams of Aiz giving him a peck on the cheek, a hug, or letting him use her lap as a pillow.

Something that had come to pass a couple of times during training.

But that, that was not so simple a daydream or fantasy! That had been no mere peck on the cheek. He, Ainz, he had pulled her right up to him and kissed her deep before the shock of it awoke her.

"Why, did I have such a perverted dream though?" Bella asked herself as she gently touched a finger to her lips, then shook her head in a sudden blur of embarrassment. Sure she had seen Ainz the night before, but the shock of him and Bete being so different, along with the confusion of Syr calling her Bell, the rest of the night was a bit of a blur, and she was sure she hadn't served the Loki Familia's table even once! So why did she-

Suddenly a knock at the door made Bella twitch her gaze to it. "Y-Yes?"

"Cranel, it is morning and Mia says you have the day off to shop. Breakfast is about to be served," came the stoic tone of Ryuu from the other side of the door.

"Oh, okay. Uh, since I'm not working am I allowed to join for breakfast? " Bella asked as she pushed the covers off of her and got up out of her bed, brushing her casual clothes a bit with her hands.

"Of course," was all Ryuu said in reply.

"Okay," Bella muttered to herself as she walked to the door and opened it to find Ryuu against the opposite wall patiently.

Ryuu looked at her for a second before bowing her head a bit. "Did I catch you while dressing? I apologize."

"No, I just got up is all," Bella answered as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"You do not have sleepwear?" Ryuu asked as the two of them began walking down the hall to the stairs.

"N-no. I just have, these," Bella admitted quietly.

Ryuu nodded. "I see why Mia wished for you to have the day off to shop now," she said as the two of them came down the stairs and went into the main pub floor. Lunoire and Chloe were already seated while Anya was behind the counter filling some pitchers while Mia appeared to be looking over some bags of some kind. Neither Syr or May could be seen.

"Good morning Ryuu, Good morning Bella!" Chloe said with a smile as she saw them first.

"Good morning everyone," both Ryuu and Bella replied, though the latter was much quieter.

"Good your awake. Are you bad with mornings? " Mia suddenly asked, looking at Bella with a curious yet neutral expression.

"Uh, I'm not normally, but since this happened . . . its like my body is hesitant to get up," Bella admitted hesitantly.

"Like there's a weight on your chest?" Chloe asked with a giggle as Bella and Ryuu sat down.

"Um, I guess so, kind of?" Bella answered, not getting what Chloe was alluding to.

"Well your breast are pretty big so that's fair!" Chloe said with another giggle that made Bella lean forward uncomfortably, as if trying to hide her chest. Chloe did not notice however, and continued to speak. "I found it easier to sleep, and get up, when I was stuck as a guy, but you'll get used to it!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll get used to not waking up with the problem you had no idea how to handle," Lunoire said with a dirty grin. "If I remember, the first morning you ran down screaming with-"

"Aaaaahhhh, Lunoire stop! That was embarrassing don't bring it up!" Chloe very nearly shrieked as she leaned over and tried to pout a hand over Lunoire's mouth. To little success.

"Then stop embarrassing Bella, Nyaa!" Anya spoke up with a nod, like she had done something worthwhile.

"I'll agree with that sentiment. She's having enough trouble as it is, and until she gets used to her new form, and comfortable with it, keep the teasing and touching to a minimum girls," Mia stated seriously, earning acknowledgment from all of them, even May as she came out from the kitchen with a large tray or breakfast and placed it in the table. "Good now eat up, there's work to be done," Mia said with a nod, getting a look from Bella that made her raise a hand. "No, not you Bella, you need to get clothes so you'll have the day off to find what you need. And yes I know it will be embarrassing and hard, so I would like one of the girls to take the day off and help you."

"I'll do it!" Chloe said instantly.

Mia smiled smugly for a second before speaking. "You are the last person I would send to help her."

"What, why?"

"Do you really need to ask, nyaa?"Anya said with a shake of her head as she poured a glass of juice for herself and Bella, who gave a silent nod of thanks.

"Um, would it be bad to do it myself?" Bella asked nervously.

"I have no problem with you buying clothes for yourself, as you will eventually have to decide what styles you prefer. However, until that point, you will need some help understanding the nuances of women's clothing, especially undergarments. I know it is embarrassing, but it is important, and whoever goes with you will need to be understanding and calm, being able to explain things to you as needed. Hmm actually, Ryuu, would you be willing to help Bella?"

"I have no issue with doing so," Ryuu replied simply before glancing at everyone, then back at Mia. "Would not another animal person be more appropriate for her needs however?"

"Normally I'd agree with you, but," Mia stopped and looked at Chloe, then Lunoire and then Anya. "You understand."

"I do," Ryuu said, earning momentary annoyed looks from the three.

"Honestly I'd ask Syr, but since she's visiting her mother, well I'm not getting in the way of that," Mia muttered as she pulled out a good sized bag and placed it on the counter, the tell tale jingling of coin coming out of it. "This your pay for the last few days, as well as a bit of forward pay so you have enough to get what you need, Bella. Take it when you and Ryuu leave once you are done eating."

"thank you, but I still have some money from the guild so-" Bella began to say, until Mia spoke up and interrupted her.

"that's fine, but your not going out and buying one or two things. You have no other clothes so you will need the start of a simple wardrobe at least. Take it. If you don't use it all that's fine, but if you do, it will be good you had it."

"I see, then thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Mia said as she turned to do something on the counter, and to let the girls finish their breakfast. "You haven't realized what you'll be dealing with as a woman after all."

* * *

"Um, can I ask a question?" Bella asked as she and Ryuu walked down the streets of Orario. The sun was up just barely over the walls and most businesses were only just opening, while throngs of adventurers were heading in force toward Babel.

"You may, yes," Ryuu replied calmly.

"What was on that paper that Mama Mia passed you as we left?"

"The names of stores that would be best to go to. I knew of most of them, but a couple I did not."

"Oh, that makes sense. Where are we going first?" Bella asked as Ryuu slowed down and looked around.

"This store would be good to start with," Ryuu stated as she stopped and turned to a storefront.

They were currently in the Tailors district of Orario, a large area mostly filled with clothiers, tailers, and other businesses that dealt with cloth, whether it be for clothing, bags, flags or anything like it. It was not a place that Bella had usually went to in the past, being fine with adventurer clothing. Even without having come to this district before though, the store Ryuu was standing in front of was clear in what it sold due to the garments in the window. All forms of what appeared to be undergarments for women.

"Uh, ah, isn't this too early? I mean, there are other clothes I need too right? We could come back later?" Bella stumbled to say as she tried to take a step back, only for Ryuu to grab hold of her wrist.

"Remember what Mia said? It may be embarrassing to you, but you cannot keep wearing the same clothing. Undergarments are important. Would you rather get them now while the store is mostly empty and you can learn, or later when there are others within?"

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out as there was no sensible argument to Ryuu's words. "Um, not to be a, uh . . pervert, but you're coming in with me, right?"

"That was the plan yes. How would I help you find what you need and teach you otherwise?"

"Oh, right. Um, thank you. For helping me I mean."

"Its no problem," Ryuu said simply as she let go of Bella's wrist, now sure that she would not run away.

Bella looked at Ryuu, and past her at the store for a seconds before taking in a fee deep breaths, slowly letting them out to calm herself down. "Okay. I, I think I'm ready. I have to be. Let's do this," Bella stated as she walked right toward the door to the store with Ryuu right behind her.

Then she opened the door and stepped in. From outside only the window displays could be seen, but now inside the full spectrum of the stores inventory was visible. Underwear both covering and revealing, simple and sultry, and of every color and material. Not just limited to lower garments, there was also a substantial variety, in both shape and function, of upper undergarments as well.

Bella found herself take a step back, only for Ryuu to push against her back, pushing her into the store and closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" asked the shops clerk as she came out from behind the counter with a smile on her face. She was a rather tall and thin Chienthrope with long brown hair tied into a braid and was wearing a simple sundress the color of clouds. What was truly scary though was the low cut of the dress, the plunging neckline, and the ever so slightly visible lines of her undergarments through it.

"Yes, we are here for my friend here, who needs undergarments for herself," Ryuu spoke up in a simple and casual tone as she pushed Bella forward ever so slightly.

"Oh of course. Are you looking for anything in particular? And what are your sizes?" the clerk asked Bella with a friendly smile, as if it was perfectly normal.

"um, my sizes?" Bella asked, having an inkling of what the clerk was referring to, but not being sure.

"Yes, do you not know them? You should know your bust size of course, yes?" the clerk asked as she glanced at Bella's chest.

Luckily Ryuu chose that moment to step forward and speak. "She does not know them, because she only recently came into her body."

The clerk looked at Ryuu for a second before realization made itself clear on her face. "Ah I see. Then you'll need only a few then yes?" she said, sounding a bit more distanced as she spoke.

"No. She is fallen, and this is permanent. Can you please direct us to where the simple garments for Animal people would be?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh, why did you not say so? Our simpler stock is near the back, and animal person lingerie is on the left side of the changing stalls. Do you need any other help? Such as measurements?" the clerk asked, suddenly just as friendly and forward as before.

"I will call if we do, thank you," Ryuu said tersely.

The clerk seemed to get the message as she took a step back. "Of course, call if you need any help, " she stated before turning and heading back to the counter.

"Come," Ryuu said to Bella as she led her down the aisle toward the back of the store.

"Um, did I miss something there?" Bella asked as she tried not to stare at some of the more outlandish undergarment designs they passed. Some were little more than string, making Bella silently wonder at the back of her mind if some women actual wore such garments.

"some look down on those that are cursed temporarily to another gender because there have been some cases of people abusing their situation. That is all," Ryuu said as she stopped at the back wall and shallowly nodded. "We are here. These are the undergarments for animal people."

"Oh, I see," Bella said as she, begrudgingly looked around, and quickly noted something she was a bit leery about. "Um, the, uh, they seem, smaller than others."

"The upper garments, or the panties? " Ryuu asked, making Bella blush a bit.

"The, uh . . . panties," Bella clarified in embarrassment.

Ryuu looked around for a second before nodding, realizing what Bella was getting at. "All lower clothing for animal people, whether they be panties, drawers bloomers, pants, shorts, skirts or dresses are either lower cut so that their tails are not constricted, or have holes in them for their tails."

"Oh. So, all of them are that low then?" Bella asked nervously as she looked at the simplest designs on the wall.

"Yes. Or lower cut in some cases," Ryuu said as she stepped up beside Bella and pointed at an area of panties. "These are the simplest. They cover what needs to be, and are comfortable and do not inhibit movement. I believe they would be your best choice. It would be best for you to choose at least a dozen of whatever color, or colors you wish. Unless you would prefer a different style?"

"No! I mean, their fine. Right?" Bella asked, receiving nothing but a light nod from Ryuu, and only after she quickly grabbed a bunch. "Uh, is that all we need here?"

"No, while here we should get you some form of upper undergarments as well."

"Uh, is that, I mean, are those really necessary? " Bella asked quietly, her timid tone filled with anxious embarrassment.

"Jump," Ryuu said simply.

"what?"

"Jump in place where you are standing."

"Uh, why would I-" Bella began to say, right until she saw how Ryuu was staring at her. "Um, okay. Just, right here?"

"Just here is fine. You only need to jump a few times to understand," Ryuu said, her expression continually neutral.

"Uh, alright," Bella said as she jumped straight up, forgetting that her body now had more speed and jumping ability it seemed. She went almost a good meter and a half into the air before she came back down.

And promptly realized why she needed something for her upper body.

With her breasts the size they were they had a hefty amount of weight to them, and that weight affected her balance, making her almost fall forward from the sudden shift and bounce they caused as she landed.

"Do you see why now?" Ryuu asked, her tone having a slight hint of something in it as she ever so slightly smirked. "Mia mentioned you had been an adventurer and intended to be again. However you will have to get used to your new balance, as well as the weight of your breast if you intend to be an adventurer again. An undergarment for your upper body will help support your breasts, and will help limit their movement as well."

"I think I get it," Bella said in almost a whimper as her arms wrapped around her breasts. "Ugh, why did they have to be so big."

"Many girls want them larger actually, it's sort or like bragging rights, or how men will compare the size of their muscles, or second head," the store clerk said crudely as she walked over with a smile.

"We have not requested assistance," Ryuu stated simply to the clerk.

"True, but your friend will need to know her size, no?" the clerk said with an odd smile as she took what appeared to be a measuring tape off of her belt.

"Yes, however she is still shy about her body. Another person taking-"

"That's fine, I can take her measurement with her clothing on if you would like?" the clerk interrupted with a smile on her face as she took a step forward, holding the tape hopefully.

"Very well," Ryuu said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, prompting the clerk to smile wider, which in turn prompted Ryuu to suddenly draw a small kitchen knife from somewhere and hold it out level to her shoulders. "However if you upset her in any way by groping, molesting, or touching her inappropriately, you will not have the time to regret it."

The clerk froze for a moment from the very casual threat Ryuu had given without her expression changing in the least. And after another moment nodded and let a very quiet, "Understood" slip from her lips.

"Bella, she will measure you, so stay calm,"

"Um, okay," Bella replied, not sure what else she could really say.

"Then miss, please stand as straight as possible with your shoulders square and raise your arms," the clerk said in a clearly upset forced professionalism. Bella did so, and within seconds felt the measuring tape wrapping around her chest beneath her breasts, then after a few seconds it loosened and was tightened again over her breasts themselves. The clerk then removed the tape and walked over to the counter, looking at a clip board of some kind and doing something before smirking a bit, shivering, and then turning back to her and Ryuu, looking perfectly professional again. "Congratulation miss, your cup size is D, any top you decide upon should be marked in that size or they will not fit correctly."

"Um, D?" Bella quietly asked Ryuu as the clerk walked briskly off.

"Undergarments for women's breasts are measured by a pair of measurements. To make it simple it is then categorized as a letter to designate their cup size. It used to be more difficult until they made strap lengths interchangeable." Ryuu explained as she led Bella over to a wall covered in undergarments.

"Um, is D bad though?" Bella asked nervously, recalling the way the clerk had looked at her chest. It had been odd with how similar it had been to some of the adventurers in the evenings.

"There is no such thing as a bad body shape unless it is unhealthy, " Ryuu stated. "A cups are the smallest, and the further down you go the larger a womans breast are. B to C is the average size for most people, you are just a bit larger than average, especially for your size, is all."

"Oh. I was trying to ignore it but, they are larger than others huh?" Bella said as she looked down at her chest in embarrassment.

"They are, but it is not something to think so heavily on if you do not wish to. Some women flaunt their chest, others simply do not care what others think. For now what is important is deciding upon what undergarment you wish to decide upon."

"Okay, and thanks," Bella said as she looked up at the wall, and quickly felt overwhelmed. There were so many kinds that it was hard to even recognize where one kind ended and the next began. Even worse was that there appeared to be alternate styles between them as well as a great divide in the material they were made from. "Um, how do I decide?"

"I . . .did not think of that," Ryuu admitted after a second of silence. "I believed people just tried them on until they found one that worked. It could do, but that would take time we do not have."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Ryuu and Bella turned to find an old Pallum Woman standing nearby, her clothing simple yet elegant without being overblown, and her expression soft and helpful.

"You are?" Ryuu asked calmly, noting that the clerk from before was standing behind the counter with a very sullen expression on their face.

"I am the owner of this store, and I apologize if my worker was too forward with your friend's situation," the woman said with a smile and a slight bow, while her worker winced a bit, apparently able to hear them. "Would you like me to give you a quick explanation to help you make a decision?"

"That may be best for her," Ryuu said calmly.

"Then I shall make it as simple for you as I can. To begin, there are three general kinds of undergarments for a womans breast, tops, Bustiers and corsets, and brassieres, or bras. Tops are made or thicker material as they are for wearing on their own without other clothing, such as tube tops and bikini tops or similar such garments. Amazon's buy them almost exclusively. Corsets and bustiers cover most of the torso wrapped tight, and there are many who wear Bustiers made of leather as a form of armor overtop a regular one. Lastly there are basic bras with dozens of different kinds of straps and designs for different purposes. A basic bra would be your best bet, but may I ask what you do for work?"

"I, uh, work at the hostess of fertility," Bella said in a slightly nervous tone. "I'm hoping to become an adventurer again though," she then added, feeling like maybe it was important.

"I see, then if I may speak plainly, you may be interested in what are known as sports bra's," the manager said as she walked further down the wall and plucked a case off the shelf, opening it up to show the contents of a strange dark material. "These bras were first made by a girl who fell to us, and are made of a stretchy and breathable material that both covers the area from the neck all the way down to the ribs, but also Limits the movement of one breasts as well. They can however be tight in a different way than most women are used to, and only those who expect a high variety of movement would get their worth out of them."

"So, adventurers?" Bella asked, realizing what the manager was meaning.

"Yes, precisely."

"Um, I guess those then," Bella said as she looked down at the ground, unwilling to look the Pallum or Ryuu in the eyes.

"Very good, however I would suggest having regular bras as well for every day use when not adventuring, and you will need to try them on to be sure of the fit. I would suggest your friend show you how."

"I will do so, thank you for your help," Ryuu said with a nod.

Bella only groaned as she realized the embarrassment was not yet over.

* * *

While the embarrassment of underwear shopping only lasted so long, the embarrassment itself did not stop as Bell was dragged to a number of clothing shops afterword's to find casual clothing she would be comfortable with. The result was a number of simple shirts, and loose pants in one of two bags, while the other bag had the more embarrassing items within it, and was tied shut.

"Now that your clothing is mostly taken care of, is there anything else you believe you need when we are finished eating?" Ryuu asked as she and Bella sat on a bench at the edge of Babels square eating some oriental food they had gotten from a stall for lunch.

"Well, I want to get back into the dungeon so equipment would be nice, but I know I don't have the money, and I don't think I am allowed to yet until I get the guilds okay," Bella said, recalling that the guild, and Eina, really did not want her in the dungeon until she was acclimated to life and her body.

"I see. May I ask what you used to specialize in before?" Ryuu asked calmly.

"I uh, I used a knife," Bella replied, unsure what Ryuu was getting at.

"As your main weapon?" Ryuu asked, and when Bella nodded she spoke again. "Did you use anything else?"

"I had a second knife I sometimes used, and I had a simple magic spell I could use as well."

"You were a mobility fighter then, yes?"

"I did move around a lot, so I guess? I never really thought of it before."

"then perhaps we should find you garb meant for more strenuous movement. You may not be able to buy gear yet, but what you wear underneath is important, and training may help you learn the limits of your body," Ryuu suggested.

"You mean more clothes?" Bella asked, sounding tired of clothing.

"You would not wear your casual or day to day clothing into the dungeon, would you?"

"Well, until I got a full set of gear I did, so-,"

"No," Ryuu interrupted Bella. "It is different if you are taken by surprise, but you should have clothing that is used for the dungeon and training. I know of a place if you are willing to trust me."

"Is it going to be like the, first store?" Bella asked, clearly embarrassed to remember the store in question.

"No, it will not. I personally know the owner of this store, and I have gotten equipment from them in the past. They are not so, invasive, as that clerk was," Ryuu explained, sounding a bit irked by the stores clerk as well.

"Well, if you say so then-"

"Hey mister, mister adventurer! Are you in need of a supporter?" came a questioning, and very familiar voice to Bella, from just a bit ahead of where they were sitting. There, running up to a lone adventurer with a huge backpack over her shoulders, was Liliruca Arde. She looked as happy as when Bella had first met her in her old life, which was concerning because she now knew that Lili had been anything but happy when they had first met. Something seemed odd about her though. Her clothing and backpack looked the same, as did her hair, but hanging from her one hip from a metal ring was a small curved blade that almost looked like a sickle, but with a reversed hook on the backside and serrations on the inside.

"Uh, I'm not really looking for help," the adventurer Lili was speaking to said in a bit of surprise.

"Oh? Have you never had a supporter before? We can be very helpful sir, and I can make things very simple for you!" Lili aggressively pressed, making the man stumble back a bit away from her.

"Uh, look, I, don't, I mean, I need the money myself and I can't afford to split it, so, I just-"

"That's fine, with a supporter you can make even more money than you normally would, and I only would take ten percent!" Lili exclaimed and she bounded forward and grabbed the man's hand, only to pull it close to her chest and quietly say something to him, much to his shock.

"Well uh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try working with someone else," the man said with an awkward smile, his cheeks turning a bit red as Lili led the man by the hand toward Babel.

"Something isn't right about that girl," Ryuu said after a few moments of silence. "You knew her, yes?"

"I did, but how did you know?" Bella asked curiously.

"The way you looked at her in worry," Ryuu said honestly. "Was she a friend?"

"She was, a very good friend, who suffered a lot at the hands of her guild. I had promised to help her leave them when we got out of the dungeon, but…."

"I understand," Ryuu said as Bella began to slow her words. "What Familia was, sorry, is she part of?"

"She was in the Soma Familia, but I don't know if she is here,"

"Then it can be something you can look into in the future," Ryuu said as she finished her food. "Shall we head on then?"

"To that store you mentioned?"

"Yes. Once you have clothing more appropriate for it, we can begin training you," Ryuu said, her tone a little odd.

"You mean you training me?" Bella asked in surprise at the prospect of Ryuu training her.

"If you are fine with that."

"Yes! I mean, I am, but why?"

"Lunoire, Chloe, and myself wish to help you of course. You are our friend and fellow Hostess after all," Ryuu said very matter of factly before her expression shifted slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Let us continue on. Once we have the last of what you need we can return to the Hostess. And if you would like we can use the rest of the day getting you started on training."

"Please!" Bella exclaimed as the two went off to continue shopping.

* * *

"Cranel, again!" demanded Ryuu as she watched Bella get up of the grassy ground of the vacant lot that sat behind the Hostess of Fertility.

Bella, who was now wearing the training clothes she had bought which consisted of a tank top loose pants, jumped off her back and onto her feet in an instant. "Y-Yes!" she called as she lunged forward and swiped an open palm at Ryuu.

Their training was simply for Ryuu to get a feeling for how good Bella was, and as such it was a simple game of tag with Bella having to catch Ryuu in any way, and with her being able to do anything to stop it.

It was not going well for Bella. She had the knowledge and instinct, and her body was clearly athletic and strong enough considering her jumping ability and speed, but her bodies newer shape, and different balance was throwing her off severely, and each time she came close to catching Ryuu she got handily turned upon.

Whether it was by shifting her footing, grappling, or by simply dodging at the last moment, Ryuu managed to evade Bella flawlessly each and every time.

"I, don't think I will be able to catch you," Bella admitted as she pulled herself off the ground, having just been turned around by one of Ryuu's grapples so quickly that she had fallen over.

"Cranel, what is the point of this test?" Ryuu asked after a few seconds of silence.

"For, for you to see how good or bad I am?" Bella replied as she brushed some dirt off her stomach, clearly avoiding doing the same to her chest.

"My knowing your skills is important, but this is to help you as well. Until you learn to be comfortable with your body and understand it's new balance, it will be hard for you to do any form of strenuous activity like going into the dungeon," Ryuu said as she kicked a stick up off the ground and into her hand, then tossed it to Bella to use. "Now, please come at me again Cranel,"

"Right, here I come!" Bella declared as she moved toward Ryuu and began swinging. Unlike with her bare hands it was clear that Bella had more of a proclivity towards a blade, however with the way her swings dipped and overshot it was also clear that she was more comfortable with smaller blades, and that the weight of her chest was throwing her balance more than Ryuu initially figured it could.

Ryuu sighed as she batted the stick away from her for the seventh time in thirty seconds, only to snap it in half when doing so. Perhaps some help would be needed.

"Cranel, would you be alright if the others assisted you in this as well?"

"I guess?" Bella replied as she, much to some slight surprise, continued to press her attack with only the half the stick in her hand.

"I see," Ryuu replied as she mentally noted that Bella was much faster now with the stick shorter. Her chest and differing balance were still limiting her, but it seemed her words of having specialized in a small blade had not been wrong. "Tonight we can speak to Lunoire and Chloe then, and ask if they would be willing to help you as well."

"Wait, they could help? They have Falna then?" Bella asked in surprise, giving Ryuu an opening to smack the stick out of her hand.

"They do, though like myself they are officially retired. They both specialize in, smaller weaponry, so their training would be more of a fit than my own likely would be for you," Ryuu explained as she dodged two of Bella's strike and sent out one of her own, only for Bella to dodge it.

"Oh, what Familia were they-"

"Their past is not mine to tell. You should ask them, though like my own past, I doubt they will be willing to speak of it so simply," Ryuu interrupted suddenly, her eyes seeming a bit hard as she spoke, speaking volumes about what her, and the others pasts could contain.

Knowing some of Ryuu's past, such as the grave of her comrades, Bella decided not to push the matter and simply nodded.

"Thank you. Just remember that most of us at the Hostess have stories past, that may not wish to be told," Ryuu said as she dodged a blow from Bella and felt herself smile a bit. She was getting closer to hitting her, so it was clear that Bella's experience and skill were real. It would just need tuning for her body. "I believe I have seen enough to have a basis for your skills. We can stop here for now, or continue if you would like to."

"If, I mean, the more I move around, the quicker I would get used to this, right?" Bella asked, breathing a bit heavily, yet also refusing to hang her head down even a bit for a very obvious reason.

"I believe that would be correct yes."

"Then please, let's continue!" Bella stated seriously. "I-I need to get used to this if I'm going to be an adventurer again!"

"Very well, we were both given the day off, and since your choices of clothing were simple we have much time still. Let's see how far you can go."

"Thank you!"

Xxx

**Kibble note: so yeah, this chapter feels odd. On one hand it feels like there too much for the one shop despite it being a bit for character growth, and to embarrass Bella, on the other hand, it feels excessive to tack on more to this chapter than there already is. **

**Oh well, it's more of a prepping chapter because now that Bella has training gear, and isn't wearing the same underwear, she can have more progress! **

**And yes I pulled a bad and gave her a case of being well endowed. **

**Hope everyone liked the chapter(including the dirty dream)! My hope is for the next one to get her her Falna back.**

Ps, don't worry, Ainz will appear again soon enough .


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe, Bella found out, was just as fast, if not faster, than Ryuu was.

It was the morning after the clothing shopping spree that Ryuu had taken her on, and after getting up early and getting dressed Bella had come out to the vacant lot behind the hostess for morning practice as Ryuu had suggested, only to find Chloe waiting for her with a knife in each hand.

She had smiled, then tossed the knife at Bella and charged at her.

Bella had managed to catch the knife, and realized it was a dulled edge meant for training, but the speed at which Chloe rushed forced her to act on instinct and defend herself as if the knives were real.

Which inevitably led to the realization that Chloe was just like Ryuu was. Far and beyond Bella's ability to defeat. And after barely two minutes of blocking and barely dodging blows it was doubly confirmed when Chloe knocked the blade from Bella's hand, it landing point down in the dirt a few meters to the side.

Chloe smiler. "Ryuu was right, you are worth training!"

"But I lost my weapon," Bella replied, realizing early on it was a form of test.

"But you still could try to react to me, even if you couldn't block everything!" Chloe said with a smile as she tossed the blade in the air and caught it by the blade between two fingers. "Think fast!"

Bella immediately leapt to the side, evading the blade as it soared through the air where she had been standing a second before.

"See, you react quickly!" Chloe exclaimed as her posture relaxed, telling Bella she was probably done attacking her.

"Not quickly enough," Bella said as she noticed the lowest hem of her shirt had been caught ever so slightly by the blade. They were the clothes she had bought exploded it for practice and training, but for them to have cuts already seemed, like a bad omen.

"No one is fast to start, but I think well have to end it there for now," Chloe said as she looked over the fence and other buildings around them as orange light was peeking over the buildings, signaling that sunrise was soon to be upon them.

"Alright, thank you,"

"For what?"

"For training with me, for helping me, for a lot of things," Bella said as the two of them walked toward the back door to the Hostess.

"you don't need to thank me yet, we haven't really done any training yet," Chloe admitted before smiling wickedly. "If you really want to thank me though, I'm sure I can think of a few things while we take a bath before the morning work starts!"

"Err, I think I'll be fine, I'll just get changed and-"

"Nope! You're having a bath before work or Mia will be angry with both of us!" Chloe declared as she dragged Bella into the hostess and up the back stairs even as she tried to struggle out of her grip.

* * *

"Ugh, my chest feels stuffy," Bella grumbled as she shifted her uniform a bit while wiping down tables in preparation for the day.

"Well that is what you get for not drying off completely before putting your undergarments on, especially with your choice of top!" Chloe said with a smirk from a few meters over where she was sweeping, her tone making it clear she was slightly miffed at Bella for rushing out of the bath first.

"Chloe, if your going to force kinship on her when she is clearly still not ready for such a thing of course she is going to get out first," Lunoire said from the other side of the room where she was setting up chairs around tables that had already been wiped down.

"That's no reason not to dry off your body properly!"

"I just didn't think it would be that big of a deal," Bella muttered with a sigh.

"Don't worry, the feeling will go away after a while once your dry, Nyaa,"Anya spoke up with a helpful smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember to dry myself properly in the future," Bella said with a huff as she continued to clean then stopped a moment later. "Is Syr still gone?"

"Her mother sometimes insists she stays overnight, it's not uncommon," Ryuu spoke up as she came into the main room carrying a barrel over one shoulder. Though Mia who came in a second later had two, one over each shoulder.

"She'll be back soon," Mia grinned knowingly as she set the barrels down on the counter. "Need to ask her something?"

"Well, kind of," Bella answered as she was reminded when they first met and Syr had called her Bell, and not Bella. She could have just misheard, but something nagged at the back of her mind that that was not the case.

"Sorry I'm late!" Syr declared as she rushed in through the front door, breathing heavily and holding a very large bag in one hand. "Mom gave me more sheets than I figured she would just as I was leaving!" she explained as she put the bag on the closest table, the resulting thump telling at just how heavy it probably was.

"Its fine Syr, work has not started yet and it's normal. Why did you get so many sheets though?" Mia asked curiously as she pulled out a Spigot and jammed it into one of the kegs she had brought out.

"Well, I may have mentioned that Bella wanted to be an adventurer again, so she just gave me all of this," she explained as she took off her jacket, revealing her very cute casual clothes.

"Why would you mentioning me get you more paper?" Bella asked in confusion, causing both Chloe and Syr to chuckle lightly.

"Shall I explain it?" Syr asked as she looked to Mia hopefully

"Go get changed, well explain it," Mia responded curtly.

"Okay!" Syr said as she walked toward the doorway to the back, and as she passed Bella, smiled and whispered. "See you soon!"

"Huh?" Bella stopped and turned, only to see Syr heading to the back and disappear around the corner a second later.

"If she was being strangely prophetic or just plain odd do not let it bother you," Ryuu spoke up calmly.

"Yeah, it's normal," Lunoire added with a smile. "She gets it from her mom."

"Uh, is Syr's mother someone important?" Bella asks as she went to the last table that needed wiping down and began to.

"To an extent yes, she is a Goddess after all," Mia stated, causing Bella to simply stop and stare.

"B-but Gods can't have children right?" Bella managed to say after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Is that how it works where you came from?" May asked as she came out with a tray covered in boxes of utensils and placed it on the backside of the counters one end.

Bella simply nodded.

"Well that is not how it is here, so listen well girl," Mia said as she turned around from the legs and placed her hands on her hips as she looked right at Bella. "The gods can have children, though it is difficult for them, and difficult for their children as well because while they are their children they are not gods. Their children are spirits born directly of gods, and only by proving themselves can they gain divinity and become gods. And that can take a very long time."

"So, Syr is a spirit then?" Bella asked to be sure.

"Yes, and just like many spirits can, she can update adventurers Falna. That's what those sheets are for, updating Falna," Mia explained as Ryuu walked over and took a sheet out so that Bella could see it. Is was unlike what she was used to as, instead of just a sheet of brown paper, it was gray and had ornate markings and symbols around the edges.

"Just normal paper doesn't work?" Bella asked, finding that to strangely be the first question to come to mind.

"No, specific paper is used so that not all spirits can update or give Falna. They have to have a God vouch for them and be trusted, as in the past there were problems of spirits who felt they had been slighted making adventurers fight each other for revenge."

"Couldn't they just, choose not to listen to them?" Bella asked.

"No. When a spirit updates or gives a Falna it is like making a deal with them. Just like how the deal with a god is to be part of their Familia, but spirits can be far more varied in what deals they can make, and some can be more akin to a curse or a compulsion," Lunoire explained, her tone saying she might have had personal experience with such a thing.

"Not a problem with Syr though, she's really trustworthy, Nyaa!" Anya stated happily as she came over and picked up the bag of papers and began heading towards the back room.

"Hold on Anya, let Bella take that up to Syr's room, she'll need them later anyway," Mia said without even turning to look at Anya as she began looking over the assorted mugs and curls before her, checking any for grime or dust.

"Nyaa? . . Okay," Anya said with a shrug as she turned around and held up the bag while looking right at Bella.

"So, I'm supposed to bring it up then?" Bella asked as she stepped up and took the bag, almost dropping it from its surprising weight. After all, paper was heavy.

"Yes, just bring it all up to her," Mia confirmed with a slight smile.

"Alright," Bella said as she did as told and took the bag to the back and then up to the rooms, taking a second to find Syr's room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came Syr's voice from within.

"Uh, Mia asked me to bring the paper up to you," Bella spoke up.

"Ugh, right. Doors unlocked, come on in!"

Bella swallowed and then gently opened the door, revealing Syr's room, and Syr herself. The room was simple with a small bookcase covered in a variety of odd things and old looking book. Syr was standing by her bed putting her uniforms apron on, but something about her seemed, off. After a second of stating Bella shook her head and held the bag of paper up. "Um, where do you want this?"

"Just put it down by the door there, I'll move it into my safe later. Though you can take one sheet out now," Syr said as she tied her apron tight and then sat on the bed to put her work boots on.

"Oh, uh, okay, here," Bella said as she put it down and took out one piece of paper, finding it thicker than she thought it would be. "Who do you need it for?"

"You obviously!" Syr said with a smirk. "You heard about my being a spirit after all right?"

"Well I did but-" Bella stopped as she realized what was off and then steeled herself. "Why did you call me by my old name before?"

"Hmm? Well that was the best way to tell you that I had what you wanted and, -" Syr suddenly stopped talking, her expression turning from happy to dour and crestfallen. "Oh, I did it again. sorry."

"What?" Was all Bella could say in response, having no idea what was going on.

"Err, this might take a bit to explain. Could you close the door?"

Bella nodded and closed the door.

"Thanks. . . . Uh, where to begin?" Syr muttered as she sat on the bed in thought for a few seconds. "Okay, you know how I am a spirit, right?"

"Yes, Mia explained a bit of it."

"Okay that makes things slightly easier then. There are two kinds of spirits, earthborn and Godborn. Godborn spirits like myself can eventually, if they work for it, become gods ourselves, but just like earthborn spirits we often have abilities beyond what non spirits might. Does that make sense so far?"

"I'm think so. Spirits have powers? Like those of an adventurer?"

"Sort of, but not quite. Earthborn Spirits have abilities that mirror their existence. Like how minor elementals have some control over their element, or how gnomes can tell the value of something easily. Godborn spirits have more diverse abilities that are said to be weak versions of what their divinity would be if they became gods. My ability is that I can sometimes have dreams about people I am soon to meet."

"So, you knew about me working here at the hostess before you and Ryuu got back?" Bella asked, finding the idea of seeing people you had never met before in a dream to be a little odd.

"Uh no. I began getting the dreams about a week ago," Syr admitted, looking very nervous, and embarrassed, as she continued. "Normally the dreams would show me just one or two things about a person, but yours, I ended up seeing entire days of your life in a row leading up to you encountering a giant monster with black skin on the 18th floor. That's where it stopped."

"You, watched me for a week? Like, all of it, training, sleeping?"

" not sleeping!" Syr exclaimed in embarrassment. "I only saw thing when you were awake, but I did see a lot. It was odd, normally I'd only see enough to understand a person's personality or their intentions, so seeing so much was new, and figured it had to be because you wouldn't just be one time meeting, and since I saw another version of myself, I knew you probably were going to fall over."

"I. . . .you saw my old life then," Bella said, sounding both sad, and relived.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Normally I don't bother with worrying as I don't see much, little more than the rumors of people in a sense."

"So, you called me Bell, to get my attention then?"

"Kind of. I wanted you to talk to me, because I knew that your Falna was damaged, they usually are when a person falls over I've heard," Syr said before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I was selfish, and I left those sheets down there because I wanted to think over it more."

"I , don't understand," Bella admitted.

"When I started seeing you in my dreams I knew we would meet, so I figured that I could, that we could, make a deal. Godborn spirits, it's part of our nature to want to ascend to godhood, to join our parents and earn our divinity. Making deals with adventurers is the easiest way , and that desire made me act before thinking about how much pain you could be in immediately."

"I forgive you," Bella said, making Syr's head whip around to face Bella.

"What?"

"I forgive you," Bella said again, making Syr's expression twist into confusion.

"Why? I just admitted to be trying to take advantage of you!"

"But you feel bad about it, right? " Bella asked.

"Well yes, but-"

"And you would not have told me if you didn't feel bad about it, right?" Bella asked again

"I. . . . Suppose," Syr said as her head hung down. Then she let out a heavy sigh and looked at Bella, and chuckled. "You need to work on your naivety , if I wasn't so bad at lying, or just didn't feel guilt, I could manipulate you pretty easy."

"You wouldn't though," Bella said assuredly.

"No, I suppose I couldn't," Syr said with a sigh as she wiped at her eyes with her wrists.

"Can I, ask you two things?" Bella asked after a few seconds of silence

"Uh, okay."

"Were you, sorry, was the Syr where I come from a spirit too?"

"Sorry, I don't know. I only can learn things that those I dream about know," Syr responded.

"Oh, okay."

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask?" Syr asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well, what would your deal entail? The one to fix my Falna I mean."

Syr stared at Bella in complete shock. "I, I just admitted to almost using you for my own gains, and you still are willing to try to trust me?"

"I won't try to trust you, I will trust you!" Bella declared.

"Why? With what I've told you, you have no reason to trust me," Syr stated, almost angry sounding.

"I do have reason to trust you though," Bella began as she looked Syr straight in the eyes. You were willing to tell me the truth. Mia, Ryuu, Anya, Lunoire, Chloe and May all trust you as well. And I know I can trust you, because you felt guilty at knowing so much about me and thinking about using it on me. So I know I can trust you!"

"Haaaaa, I can't win against that honesty!" Syr said with a long sigh as she leaned back and placed her head in her hands. "that was embarrassing, just so you know."

"What?" Bella retorted before she realized that she had leaned further and further toward Syr when she had been speaking, causing her to leap back, slip, and fall onto the floor with a dull thud. "Uh, sorry."

"Its fine, as long as you remember that I'm not the same Syr you used to know. And I'll, do my best not to mention anything I saw from your old life, if you'd like."

"Thank you, but you learned it from your ability right? So it's fine," Bella said, much to Syr's surprise.

"Are, you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine," Bella said with a smile. "You can't just forget things after all, right?"

"Well, there are a lot of ways you can," Syr said Grimly before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm herself down. "Are you sure you want me to repair your Falna? I can, but it does require a contract."

"Um, is that like the same thing as getting a Falna by joining a Familia?" Bella asked curiously.

"Not exactly. Joining a familia is the cost for getting a Falna. Spirits can repair a Falna, but they have to use a contract of some sort to do so, and that contract can be anything the spirit wants or desires."

"What like food or a favor?" Bella asked innocently.

"Try having someone killed within a time limit or their Falna being destroyed, committing crimes, manipulating a person's personality or ideals, or even erasing memories, to name a few of the most unsavory stories," Syr explained grimly, making Bella look like she was about to become sick.

"That, spirits can do that?!"

"Yes, and that is why which spirits can repair Falna is controlled, as much as it can be of course."

"Okay uh, what would yours be then?" Bella asked, now a bit nervous about what Syr could say.

"It would be the same deal I have with the others. To not make deals with other spirits, and that half of your Stat growth be converted to divinity and transferred to me," Syr said, before noticing Bella's very confused look. "Essentially your stats would grow at half their normal speed, that I can earn a little bit of Divinity over time whenever I update your status. It's something that my mother and I came up with to maybe speed up my ascending to Divinity."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, though the amount of Divinity I gain is, pretty small," Syr admitted.

"So, the cost is slower status gain, and just having you update it when needed?" Bella asked to make sure she understood.

"Yes, essentially. Ryuu, Lunoire and Chloe have the same deal with me as well, if you were wondering,"

"then, I accept. I know I can trust you if everyone else does!"

"Alright, then I'll need you to take off your top and lay face down on the bed," Syr said as she stood up and picked up the sheet of paper, slowing her breathing noticeably.

Bella let out a groan immediately. " I figured that might be it. If it was just taking off my shirt it used to be fine, but now . . . ."

"Just be happy we are both girls, well now I mean," Syr said as the paper in her hands started to shimmer ever so slightly. "You will need to take off enough that I can see your whole back, but I'll stay facing away if you'd like."

"Please!" Bella said thankfully, Syr turning away right away. "Ugh, why are girls clothing so difficult to take off?"

"The uniform isn't that hard, there are kinds of clothes that are much harder to deal with, such as one piece strapless dresses, garter belts, and anything girls would wear to a high class affair."

"That, does sound difficult," Bella said as she managed to take her blouse off, then pulled her Sports bra off and climbed onto the bed, gasping lightly as she laid on a cold spot of the sheets on her bare chest. "I'm, uh, ready."

"Alright, please excuse me," Syr apologized as she turned around and l imbued on the bed, straddling Bella's back just above her but so she had a perfect view of her backside. "I'll try to make this quick so your chest doesn't get to uncomfortable," she then said as she placed the paper on Bella back.

"Thank you. I'm not really used to, uh, the fact I can't comfortably lay on my front,"

"That is not the only thing you are not comfortable with either huh?" Syr said as she picked her thumb and let some clear grey blood drip onto the sheet, immediately Causing a reaction and forming a magic circle. "I might not be able to help with everything, but if you need to ask anything about your situation, feel free to ask. That goes for everyone else too. I don't think they would have a problem helping you."

"thanks," Bella said with a nod before suddenly twitching. "Ah, that felt, is starting to feel weird."

"That's normal, it's the feeling or your Falna being repaired. I'm almost done, just a few seconds more."

"Alright," Bella said with a nod, her hands gripping the bedding as the feeling was bordering on painful, like her muscles were on fire.

"There, I'm done with repairing your Falna and-"

"Hey Syr! Is Bella with you Nyaa? The morning is going to start soon!" came Anya's voice from outside the room, startling both Bella and Syr.

"Ah, y-yes, we'll be down presently," Syr called back as she climbed off of Bella's backside. Its fixed but it will take a few hours for all your strength to come back, so I'll mark the short do you can see it, if were late to start Mia will be angry!"

"R-right, I'm coming!" Bella said she got up and carefully put her bra and blouse back on before donning her apron and following Syr out. Leaving the sheet on the floor by the bed.

* * *

The morning and afternoon went well without any significant problems. Bella found that her muscles ached a bit, but when talking to Syr about it she said it was normal, and Lunoire who was nearby and overheard confirmed that it was from her Falna being repaired.

Which of course led to the rest of the Hostesses learning that her Falna had been repaired, and Mia pulling her aside and giving her a quick rundown on what was allowed in regards to throwing out customers in the evenings who got too touchy. They were simple regulations that were of little need to recall during the day.

Unfortunately the evening had to come.

For an evening shift it was pretty normal with the floor nearly full of adventurers enjoying themselves after a good delving of the dungeon. Feasting, drinking, and merrymaking her omnipresent, and as the night went on the aching in Bella's muscles disappeared as well, making her feel much better.

Then, as the night was about half over, Bella came around the corner to head back into the main floor, stopped and took a step backwards out of sight.

"Something wrong?" Mia, who was coming to the front with another keg said as she came up behind Bella.

Her ears perked up and twitched a bit as she turned to Mia, making it clear that even with the noise from the main floor she had heard her before she had spoken. "Um, someone I knew in my old life, that I had an, awkward meeting with before coming here, they just came in."

"And you are worried how they will respond to you, huh?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Um, yes. Sorry," Bella apologized as she hung her head down, almost spilling the mugs of ale in her hands.

"you were confused it's to be expected, that's all, I'm sure they will understand, you knew them well, right?" Mia asked.

Bella's ears drooped a it. "Um, not really. when I knew him as a man he hated me, and I think he was more um,-"

"I get it," Mia interrupted, seemingly able to understand what she was meaning. "Just explain how you want to and do your best to avoid them if you need to. There's still evening left."

"Right, sorry," Bella said as she turned and sounded back into the main floor with the drinks she had for patrons. And just as her luck would have it the patrons the drinks were for were seated adjacent to the table Mord Latro and his friends had sat down at. "Sorry for the delay, we almost had an accident in the kitchen," Bella said as she set down the pair of drinks on the table.

"Its fine!" "Yeah, I'd wait hours for this places food!" the two patrons said with smiles as they grabbed their drinks and took large gulps.

"Thank you for saying so, have you decided upon what you would like to eat?" Bella asked, silently hoping that Mord would not notice or recognize her voice.

"We'll both have the daily special!" one of them said with a grin while the other kept drinking.

"Okay, I'll be right back with it in a-" Bella began, stopping as her wrist was grabbed and she turned to see Mord standing there with a grin. "Um,"

"You can put me down for a special as well, but first, why don't we have a chat, miss rabbit!" Mord said with an arrogant grin.

"Uh, hello again, " Bella said uncertainly as she tugged on her wrist a bit. "I'm in the middle of work, so could you let go please?"

"Not until I have some answers from you!" Mord stated seriously, causing the ambience around them, and the entire pub floor, to darken.

"Um, I'm working, can we talk in the morning maybe when we won't get in other patrons way?" Bella asked again as she tugged o0n her arm more, feeling like she was slipping free.

"No, your going to answer me now or-" Mord stopped as a cooking cleaver embedded itself in the table beside him, drawing all eyes in the room to the counter where Mia stood. "You will let go of my employee now, boy!"

Mord looked horrified as he glanced around realizing what the situation looked like. "Look, I was just-" he began to say until Bella slipped out of his grip. On reflect he tried to grab her again, but to his, and many patrons surprise, Bella fell against the table, bent over backwards giving an impressive impression of her chest against her stretched clothing and then kicked her legs up, catching Mord in the jaw. Her movement continued and allowed her to flip over the table and land on her feet, looking just as surprised as some patrons were, while Mord's body hit the floor with a thud, perfectly unconscious.

The entire room was deadly silent for full minute until one Adventurer at the counter began to laugh. "Wow, remind me not to piss of the lovely ladies here!"

Many adventurers joined in at laughing, both at the mansion words and what they had just witnessed and within seconds the normal atmosphere of the evening returned as Ryuu walk0ed over to Bella.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just, surprised."

"That he was so forceful?" Ryuu asked as Mords friend grumbled something along the lines of the word 'idiot's while picking him up by his arms and slowly dragging him away.

"No, that I moved like that," Bella admitted quietly as Ryuu guided her over to the counter. "I moved around a lot in the dungeon, but I've never moved like that before, and it kind of came naturally."

"Then it could be numerous things. A racial thing, a natural a utility, or even a skill," Mia said as the two of them got to the counter. "Do you have an idea which?"

"Um, no, Anya interrupted us so I have not actually seen my current skills and stats," Bella admitted nervously.

"I see," Mia said with a nod. "Get back to work. Once the night is over well talk and take a look at those statistics of yours."

* * *

"So, I think you should go and speak to the guild," Mia stated as she and everyone looked at Bella's stat sheet after hours.

"I agree,"Lunoire said as she looked at Syr, who was doing her best to not look at anyone. "You truly did not notice this?"

"Repairing a Falna is not like updating it. I don't really look at the stats themselves while doing it," Syr admitted.

"Well, for sure I think well have to speed up your training to get you ready," hole said with a smile as she looked to Bella. "If these stats are any indication I might even want to go into the dungeon with you just to see how you can do!"

Bella simply nodded as she stared at the sheet of her stats, eyes filled with wonder at its contents.

* * *

_Name: Bella Cranel_

_Race: Hume Bunny_

_Gender: Female_

_Level: 2_

_Strength: H-173_

_Vitality : F-391_

_Dexterity: B-774_

_Agility: S- 921_

_Magic: G-201_

_Abilities(passive)_

_Personal protection – the one with this ability cannot have their race, gender, mind, Alignment or body physically altered by magic boons or curses. They are also resistant to magical effects and damage._

_Luck – the owner of this skill has amplified luck, and all that it entails for good or ill._

_Red Eyed Rabbit Queen - Error( personal discovery required to understand ability)_

_Skills (active)_

_Argonaut- the ability to amplify effect to achieve required result. Requires charge up._

_Magic_

_Firebolt- an accurate bolt or fire that requires no chant, but is not wholly powerful on it's own._

* * *

_**Kibble scribble: and another chapter done! This was mostly for some fleshy of the AU, and also to get Bella's Falna back, so I hope I did a good job on those fronts and that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Things will move forward more now that Bella has her Falna, so please look forward to it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"So you have gotten your Falna repaired, and immediately you want to go into the dungeon when I told you before you needed to get used to your new body before considering it. Does that about sum it up?" Eina Tulle asked seriously as she stared at Bella, who was fidgeting a bit under her gaze.

"Um, yes but Mama Mia suggested I come and ask because of my stats, " Bella explained as calmly as she could with how energized she seemed to be so early in the morning.

And it was early in the morning, so early in fact that Bella was the first non guild worker in the building bare seconds after the door had been unlocked. It made Eina want to groan in aggravation, but instead she simply settled for letting out a light sigh. "Do you not remember how I made it clear that you needed to get used to your body before even considering going back into the dungeon?" Eina asked again, causing a couple of nearby Guildworkers who were not aware of Bella's situation to glance sideways at her strangely.

"Well yes, but just look at my stats, please?" Bella pleaded as she held out a sheet of paper to Eina.

"Eina let another sigh slip from her lips as she held out a hand and took the paper. "Very well, but I cannot guarantee anything," she said as she began looking over the sheet. And within a moment she found her eyes widening in disbelief what she was seeing. Bella's stats were impressive with her level, but more shocking were the abilities and magic. Not only did she have not one, but three passives, she also had a skill she had never heard of, and a magic spell as well. Of course, the fact she had a as of yet unknown passive was also a cause for concern as its name was, strange to say the least. She looked up from the page to see Bella looking at her hopefully, and again sighed. This needed to be talked about, but not in public. "Bella, we will speak of this in the second meeting room. Please head there and I will be along presently,"

"Alright!" Bella said happily as she turned and headed to the room in question, allowing Eina to watch her from behind as she went. Having seen her in clothing that was more appropriate to her new body had been a good sign, and watching her move she could see that her body was moving a tiny bit more naturally. It was still clear that she was not used to her body yet however, as the movements of her hips was clearly forcibly subdued, and that her legs were a bit to far apart. Still, it was progress in a short time as Eina had expected her to take two or three weeks to get used to her body. It was just a more realistic timeframe, one that it looked like Bella was intent on proving wrong.

"Like what you see Eina?" Eina turned to see one of her human coworkers giving her a smirk "I didn't realize you were in to girls,"

"I am not, she's one of my charges. The one I mentioned had fallen over," Eina explained with a sigh.

"Oh she's the one huh? I see it. She looks a bit stiff," her cohort said before smirking again. "Once she gets comfortable though that ass will attract so much attention!"

Eina groaned, having forgotten that her cohort was a raging lesbian and shook her head. "Please don't even joke about it. She has enough problems as it is, and that may be one or them in the future. I'm just worried as she wants to get back into the dungeon now that her Falna has been repaired."

"Heh, well, adventurers are not known for being patient. Are you really surprised?"

"No, but I need to go ask lord Oranos about what he thinks of her stats now, so good luck covering the counter," Eina said as she walked off into the back.

"Wait Eina! The rush is about to start. Eina? Eina?!"

* * *

Bella did not like waiting. It was probably related to those years in the mountains with her grandfather, or perhaps it was just she was naturally impatient. She hated waiting, but understood the need to often do so.

Unfortunately waiting for Eina was far worse than waiting to become an adventurer, to level up and become stronger, or anything else because she had been less waiting for almost half an hour in a small meeting room with nothing of note inside it beside the table and chairs and her own thoughts.

Was Eina going to let her go back into the dungeon? She had the stats for it, for at least the first five or ten levels she assumed, but it hadn't quiet been a week yet. Technically she still wasn't perfectly comfortable with her body either but going back into the dungeon would be perfect to help with that!

Right?

But if Eina didn't agree . . . .

Bella shook her head, trying to remove such thoughts from her mind. "I just need to get back into the dungeon, even if it's not every day."

Finally, the latch on the door clicked and it opened, Eina walking inside with Bella's stat sheet in hand, as well as a leather and wooden case in her other hand. "I'm sorry for the wait, it took longer than I expected it too," Eina said as she closed the door behind her and then took a seat across from Bella.

"No, it's fine," Bella said as Eina put the case on the table, then placed the stat sheet between them. "Um, so, can I go into the dungeon then?"

"We will get to that in a moment," Eina said as she tapped the stat sheet with her finger. "I brought your stat sheet to Lord Oranos to see. There are some things that must be discussed."

Bella stiffened from Eina's tone, worry filling her thoughts.

"And that is why," Eina suddenly said, visibly confusing Bella. "It is clear that you are still not used to your body. It shows in your posture and how you slouched a bit when I said that. Also the way you walked away from the counter. You are still not used to the weight of your breasts, your now different center of balance, or the differing shape of your hips and waist."

"But, but I can move around without a problem! I even have the clothes I need!" Bella exclaimed.

"Clothing does not make a woman, just as a sword does not make a warrior," Eina stated, her tone not chiding, but serious enough to make Bella lean back in her seat. "And before you say anymore, that is not going to stop you from going into the dungeon, but it does mean other things. We will get to them momentarily however. Firstly, Lord Oranos is concerned about your skills. Specifically this one. Do you know what it means?" Eina asked as she pointed at the skill in question. Red eyed rabbit queen.

"Um, no," Bella admitted almost shyly. "My old stats just had my stats and magic, so . . ."

"I understand. The situation is that, while many passive skills exist, most are well known, or simply uncommon. It is very rare for there to be one that the guild has not documented. Even rarer that its description itself is hidden from its wielder."

"So, Lord Oranos is worried because its unknown?" Bella asked unsurely.

"Yes. There exist some passive skills that are, less that respected in that those with them usually turn to being less productive or dangerous to others. Some can even shift the alignment of people, so they are recorded and taken note of and those that gain such passives are regularly met with to check for such things. Because yours is unknown it could be a problem as such you will be required to report it as soon as you learn what it does. Do you understand?"

"when I find out what it does, I have to report it to you, right?"

"Yes," Eina said with a slight smile, happy that revealing it went as well as it did. It did not always go so well with some adventurers after all. "Then the next thing to speak of is your stats, as your other skills and abilities while interesting, should not stop you from entering the dungeon. Lord Oranos believes that your stats, level, and skills mean you should have no trouble with the first few floors of the dungeon. However he also agrees with me that your still obvious lack of understanding your new body's shape could pose a problem to you if it should not move how you expect when in danger."

"Does, that mean I can't?" Bella asked, clearly sounding downtrodden at the idea.

"No, it means that you will be allowed to enter the dungeon, but the first time must be for a test to prove your aptitude and skill," Eina said as she clicked open the latch of the case and opened it, revealing the contents to be a number of sheets, and a pair of medallions of bronze. "These are the sheets for the test. You must have someone accompany you only to make sure nothing extreme happens to you, and these medallions will alert the guards at the entrance to the dungeon to your reason for being there. It will also tell them to begin timing you."

"Timing?" Bella asked, her tone making it clear she was surprised by the idea.

"Yes, for this test you have three hours to gather as many magic stones from the first six floors of the dungeon as possible. You must return by the three hour point, and you will be escorted by another who will watch over how you do, and intervene if they absolutely must. However if they do, it will count as a failure."

"What happens if I fail?" Bella asked nervously.

"Then you will not be allowed to enter the dungeon to attempt the test again for full month," Eina said seriously. "This is the test all those who fall must take to prepare them and make sure they are ready. Normally any who fall must have been here for two weeks before they are allowed to attempt it, though your stats, and Lord Oranos's word allow you to now, but only if you wish to and feel you are ready."

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" Bella asked in confusion.

"There are many reasons why people decide to wait, or believe they are not ready. The most common reasons are that they are not ready, do not have what they believe to be the right gear, or have yet to acclimate to their new forms if their form had changed," Eina explained, shifting her tone slightly with her last example to make it clear her position on the matter.

Bella however simply looked at the medallions and then back to Eina. "I am ready!"

"No, you think you are ready," Eina stressed. "I forgot to mention that for this test, the only thing the guild will provide is a weapon, not armour, nor a map of the dungeons upper levels. The only thing you will have is what you can bring on your person, the weapon that the guild chooses for you, and the person who will be overseeing and observing the test."

"Wait, I don't get to choose the weapon?" Bella asked in shock.

"No. The reasoning is that an adventurer will not always have what they want and must make do. However most of us in the guild find that to be rather mean spirited and will usually give the testers a weapon which they are more comfortable with,"

Bella let out a sigh of relief at Eina's explanation, before realizing another potential issue. "Uh, who is the observer then for the test?"

"That depends, if you know an adventurer of level three or higher who is willing and has the time, they may be. Otherwise the guild can assign an observer from a list we have of those who volunteer for such a thing."

"Okay, then when can I take it?" Bella asked hopefully.

"If you want a guild chosen Observer, you will need to wait until tomorrow, or perhaps the day after. If you can find another adventurer, then all you need to do is bring them, with the signed forms, back here for me to look over. If all is right then I will give you a temporary loan weapon and you may attempt the test as soon as you reach the dungeon," Eina explained as she took the form out of the case and placed them on the table, before losing the case. "you do need the medallions however, and they are only given if the forms are complete."

"Then can I go now?" Bella asked as she shot up in her seat, eyes wide with possibilities.

Eina sighed, figuring she was planning to ask any of the other girls at the Hostess of Fertility. Technically they could be asked, though she hoped they would not be. She didn't have anything against them personally, but a few of them did have rather, dark rumors about them floating about. "Yes, you can leave with the forms if you already have someone in mind," Eina finally said after a few pregnant moments of silence.

The result was instantaneous as Bella swiped the forms and bolted out the door, while speaking. "Thank you Eina, I'll see you in a bit!"

Eina stood there for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Goodness, I have a feeling she is going to be no end of trouble for me."

* * *

The dungeon that sat beneath the tower Babel in the center of Orario was a dark and wondrous place where the laws of nature everywhere else in the world seemed to falter and in some cases be completely ignored.

Some said that the dungeon was a living being, and that the monsters it produced were its form of defence against intrusion, or perhaps its weapons against the gods and their children that it so hated.

Others claimed the dungeon was once a god that lost a war against all the rest and was doomed to a fate worse than nonexistence.

The most ridiculous claim was that the dungeon was created by the gods themselves for their amusement and hated them for it.

Bella didn't really care about the rumors and claims about the dungeon though, and was just happy that the first and second levels of the dungeon did not see too dissimilar from what she knew. The stone seemed the same while the layout was a bit different, but the monsters were the same, as was how they spawned. And that was what was most important to Bella because knowing was half the battle in the dungeon.

"Good kill. Little slow though," come a voice right after Bella plunged the knife that she had been given by Eina and the guild, more a dagger really, into the skull of a goblin that had senselessly rushed her. It had turned to mist instantly, its magic stone falling to the ground with a light clinking sound.

The dungeon was not being much of a problem so far, but the fact she was being followed and watched was. She had hoped that Mama Mia would allow Ryuu, Lunoire or maybe Chloe or Anya to help her by being the observer for the test. Unfortunately Mia vetoed the idea, saying it might be a busy day and she would need the floor as full as possible, but not necessarily behind the counter. It confused her, right up until Mia said that she herself would help her with the test by being the observer.

So now here she was, taking the test to prove that she knew what she was doing, while Mama Mia was following her watching, wearing the same clothing she usually would while at the hostess and seeming perfectly at home despite the danger all around. She didn't even have a weapon in her.

"Getting tired yet?" Mia asked suddenly.

"No, I'm fine," Bella responded as she picked up the magic stone and placed it in her pouch. "I still have time, I need to keep going and get as much as I can,"

"Alright, then let's see what you can do!" Mia stated with a smile as she very suddenly swung her arm behind her, pounding the body of a goblin perfectly out of existence with nothing but the back of her hand.

"Uh, right," Bella said as she continued down the tunnel, trying to put what she had just seen Mia do out of her mind.

After that it didn't take long for her to find the way down to the third level, where things began to deviate from what she knew. Instead of the third floor being basically the same as the first or second but with more monsters, it was a maze of crisscrossing passages that undulated up and down on both long and short ramps of rough uneven stone. The only monsters seemed to be the same goblins and kobolds, but the sudden shifts of elevation made things tricky, allowing monsters a high ground advantage in many places, forcing Bella to fight more defensively and dodge more than she was expecting to.

Still, it was not as if the monsters themselves had gotten stronger, and her own skill and the dexterity of her body, and it's ability to jump much greater than other people, made it not to much more tiresome or strenuous than the first two levels had been.

No, the real trouble began on the fourth floor. Like the first two it was mostly long corridors with wiggly turns and passages connecting them with some small room interlaced around. But like the third floor all the halls where angled, albeit at much softer angles. This made the halls feel worse due to their length and the inclines together, and it was at the bottom of one incline where the path split in four ways that Bella made her first real mistake.

Not watching her feet.

*click*

Bella looked down as soon as she heard the noise, finding that the stone underneath her left foot had sunken down in a perfect circle. She lifted her foot, and as she did the stone lifted up with another clicking sound, as well as a glowing line of purple light moving along the floor and away from the stone, forming circles on the walls ahead of, and behind her.

"A summoning trap. Those are pretty rare," Mia commented as the circles glow was getting brighter around them, making the tunnels themselves seem even darker in contrast.

"A summoning, . . .what do they summon?" Bella asked nervously.

"Not sure " Mia answered with a shrug. "summoning traps usually only make one or two circles, so I'd say your pretty lucky to trigger one with eight of them. Or unlucky depending on how you look at it."

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as the first monster climbed out of the magic circle on the floor. It had no legs and its torso was sharp and angular looking. Its arms ended in long blades of black metal, while its head was a featureless black plate. It was like someone had taken a Wall-shadow and removed everything unnecessary from it.

"Wall-wraiths," Mia said, providing the creatures a name for Bella to refer to them as. "Exceedingly rare variants of a wall-shadow. They are fast and strong enough to sometimes kill level two adventurers on their own, and they always drop rare drops that can be made into very strong blades or armour. Never seen this many before though," Mia said in a strange one that almost sounded impressed.

"How big of groups do they usually travel in then?" Bella asked as the wall-wraiths slowly inched closed and closer, their sword like arms dragging against the dungeons rough floor.

"They don't. I've only fought them solo, never in groups," Mia said as she cracked her knuckles together. "Get ready to run, I'll handle this, and it won't be held against your test."

Bella took a step back to do as Mia said, rightful until a thought crossed her mind. Not fighting them wouldn't count against her test, but would triggering a trap without dealing with its effect? Traps hadn't been a problem before, but they had been talked about like they were normal, so if she couldn't deal with them, would she pass the test? Besides they were a variant of War-shadows, and she had taken a number of them before . She just had to do it again! "No, I'll take them out!"

"No you won't these are not just simple War shadows that ambush one at a time they-" Mia stopped as she looked to see Bella's expression. One of serious resolve, not foolhardy courage or arrogant self assurance. "Fine. Take the four in front of you while I take these four," she finally said as she turned to look at the four Who had tried to form behind them. "But if one of them you are fighting hits me, I will count it as a failure."

"Understood," Bella said as she ran at the four in front of her, hoping to gain the initiative since they seemed to be holding back for some reason. And as soon as she was a couple meters away from Mia, the wall-wraiths charged at her.

The first swing both of its long mantis like blade limbs down at her from above, allowing her to sidestep it and swung her dagger up into its arm. Only for the blade to go through without any resistance whatsoever.

"What?" Bella muttered before she dodged another swipe from the second Wraith, and putting her between all four. Not standing still she slashed at the back of the second as it turned around, the blade going harmlessly through again, and then was forced to block a swing of the seconds blade claw. The blade was heavy and sounded dull against her blade, and in the caves half light it almost looked like the wraiths own shiny head.

In that moment, Bella's eyes widened with realization and she felt elation fill her even as she smiled, even though the situation likely did not call for such a reaction. Pushing the blade upward and away she then allowed herself to fall backwards and landed on her free hand, kicking up while spinning to dodge a strike from the first, then the third, while swinging a foot into the head of the second.

In midair she spun, catching the blade of the fourth on the edge of her dagger, and pointed her free open palm at its head, its head tilting in that same second as if confused. "Firebolt!" Bella called out, the mana within and her skill activating at once together and forming the spell in her palm. the result was instantaneous as the fire bolt collided with the fourth wraiths head, breaching it's almost helmet like skull with a sick crunch and blowing it apart in a blast of heat and ash.

The fourth wraith fell backwards, partly propelled by the fire bolt, its body disintegrating as it fell. A pair of clicks echoed out as it dies, it's long blades landing on the ground even as Bella landed right behind where the fourth wraith had just been.

The three wraiths fully turned to face her, raising their bladed limbs with obvious intent. She met them head on with her own, blocking swipe, swing and thrust every time she could not dodge it. The wraiths were not making it easy however, guarding the others blind spots by attacking from them or by suddenly backing up after having a blow deflected, as if trying to goad Bella between the three of them.

She didn't allow it to happen, and a few decently timed fire bolts managed to disperse them enough to kill a second one by thrusting the dagger up into its head from below by its chin.

Unfortunately this resulted in the wraiths almost seeming angry as one began thrusting its blades at her so quickly all she could do was deflect its strikes or back up while dodging them. She could see the other one doing something, almost looking like it was crouching down to the ground, but why was it-

"Ah?" Bella let out a gasp as she suddenly found her feet not finding traction and her body falling backwards. Had she slipped? Tripped? She could still feel her legs and feet so she hadn't been attacked from behind. Bella blinked as she realized the wraith in front of her was swinging at her as she fell. Knowing she had only a few options to not get hit she threw her arms behind her and bent her body backwards, in a way no man could ever hope to, and tried to pull of something similar to what she had done to Mord. Her hands touched the ground and she pulled herself back while twisting her legs up in a forced kick that, while it did not kill or seem to damage the wraith, did clip its head and cause its attack to stab into the ground and miss her.

Unfortunately her landing was not stellar as her feet hit the ground and slipped causing her to land painfully on her front. "Ow, not sure if armour would have made that better or worse," Bella grumbled as she climbed to her feet, free arm pressing against her recently squashed chest in pain as she realized she was a bit of a ways up an incline in the tunnel. Meaning she was elevated above the wraith that looked like it had fallen onto its back I and was now lifting up off the floor like some kind of storybook villain. "Firebolt!" She yelled she ran down the incline and leapt to the side, using the wall as a springboard to dive right at the wraith still partly on the ground. Its arms flailed, blocking the firebolt , but stopped it from getting up further and from seeing her. A half second later she landed beside it, dagger slamming into its head and killing it.

"Move!" came Mama Mia's voice.

Without knowing why Bella obeyed, and heard the sound of blades rending the air with their speed where she had just been as she flew backwards. Landing and looking up she found the last of the four Wall-wraiths before her, but it looked wrong. Its head was deformed and riddled with glowing red cracks. Its body was now larger and it had four arms, each ending in the same long blade, now serrated and tipped with red. She took a step back away from it in preparation, only for her eyes to go wide as she witnessed it cross over the blades left behind by the one Bella killed. Only for those same blades to protrude out of the wraiths sides forming a third pair of blades arms.

"That, doesn't seem fair," Bella found herself mutter right before the now six armed wraith rushed at her. Its arms flashed forward at speeds much greater than those before, one after another in an unending tide of sharp pointy hatred. Bella winced as, despite her attempt to deflect the blows or dodge out of the way, the blades clipped her arms, shoulders and sides ever so slightly, cutting her clothing and just enough skin to start bleeding ever so slightly. "I, am, not ,losing, " she vowed as she continued to be pushed back while her free hand began to glow. A second later a ring echoed out, prompting Bella to leap backwards and throw her hand out forward. "Not now, not ever again. Firebolt!"

The Argonaut empowered firebolt ripped from her hand like lightning and streaked at the wraith. It had thrown its blades up in a block, but it did not help as the firebolt simply blew through its blades and slammed into its head, exploding in a flash.

When the light died down, the wraith stood there, the upper two thirds of its head gome, revealing a broken in half magic crystal. Its broken blade arms began disintegrating, the blades falling to the ground with light clatters. When the disintegration reached its body however it stopped and its lower head split open forming a mouth that spoke with a voice that was utterly foul, yet otherworldly beautiful and feminine.

"Impressive little rabbit, it seems I was right about you. I always am," the voice stated before the wraiths body began convulsing as its it disintegrated, leaving nothing but its blades and those it had absorbed behind on the ground.

Bella suddenly found herself on her knees, and noted that she was breathing heavily. Her lungs burned, her body ached, and her injuries stung constantly. It was just like the time she had went into the dungeon at night and been swarmed by regular Wall-Shadows, and was a telling sign that she likely could have died.

"Sorry about that, I should have been faster to come and help," Mama Mia apologized as she walked up to Bella and offered a hand to help her up. Her had was scratched all over and bits of her clothing was torn, though her actual injuries seemed negligible.

"No, I'm fine," Bella said with smile as she took Mia's hand and was promptly lifted to her feet. "That wall-wraith that had more arms. It spoke."

"I heard it. That has never happened before. And I have never heard of wall-wraiths attacking in groups, or of absorbing their own drop items like that," Mia said in a tone that was bordering on openly nervous.

"So these are drop items then, right?" Bella said as she bent over at the waist and picked up one of the black blades.

"Bend at the knees not at your waist. Otherwise you will give anyone behind you a lovely view of your rear," Mia chastised with a sigh before nodding. "Yes. They can be made into blades, or broken down and made into very tough armour. Though that is a rarity due to the number of them needed for armor. Pick them up and then well head back up."

Bella felt her heart drop. "We're going back up? Did, did I fail?"

"Hardly, you killed three wall-wraiths, and one that was extremely irregular. Normally a single wall wraith is a challenge for a level two. You have passed easily, but we still need to report what happened here as I have never even heard of a trap doing what that one you triggered did. Come."

"Y-yes," Bella replied as she followed Mia back the way they had come up to the stairs. As they went the dungeon was strangely quiet with no monsters spawning, and no sounds of distant combat from any direction. It was unnerving and reminded Bella of her first time encountering a minotaur. "Um, the report to the guild . . ."

"Yes?"

"We'll have to say how that one wraith, talked, right?"

"Yes, I am not about to keep something so potentially important from the guild," Mia said before looking back at Bella, then looking back ahead. "You should not speak of it speaking to anyone else but the guild or myself however. Do not even speak of it to Syr, do I make myself clear?"

"Uh y-yes, but, why?" Bella asked.

"We do not know what it means, so keeping it to only ourselves and your guild advisor is the best idea for now. It is not that I do not trust our girls, it is that I worry about what Syr's mother could learn from her if she knew. It is safest to keep those who know of that occurring in the minimum."

"But, won't it be hard to hide these?" Bella asked as she held the wraith blades up in her hands, including the ones her firebolt had broken.

"Some people may be curious do to their number, but they are a known drop item, just rare," Mia said as eye turned a corner in the tunnel, allowing Bella to see a number of wraith blades in the pouch on her apron.

"So the other four are gone then? They won't attack anyone else?"

"That's correct," Mia said as they ascended a set of stairs. "I take it you have experience with that?"

Bella nodded even though Mia could not see. "I encountered a minotaur on the fifth floor when I was level one. It would have killed me if someone hadn't been after it and saved me."

"I see. You're lucky then. Minotaurs can be troublesome for many even up to level 3. Who saved you?"

"She, was part of the Loki familia," Bella said, feeling like saying who would not make sense anymore.

"You know if she is in this world?"

"She . .is, but she's not the same here," Bella said, feeling a bit sad about that fact. And then feeling embarrassed as she recalled that outrageous dream.

"Then I'll leave it at that," Mia said, ending that topic.

The rest of their passage back up the dungeon was quiet, encountering no one else as they went until they began ascending the stairs out of the into itself. Other adventurers passed them with looks of wonder and surprise that Bella quickly realized was not from the wraith blades, but due to Mia's presence. Some were so awed by her that they tripped over their own feet or walked into others.

"Um, you used to be an adventurer, right?" bella asked, finally unable to contain her curiosity.

"I am retired now, but yes," Mia answered simply.

"What, level are you? If it's okay to ask I mean,"

"Right I forgot you wouldn't already know," Mia mused as she smiled. "I am level six."

Bella felt something in her body stop for half a second, her mind stunned by the revelation of what level Mama Mia was. Six. That was stronger than even Aiz had been! Stronger than anyone he had ever fought beside that she was aware of!

Mia let out a chuckle as the two of them came up into the main hall on the ground floor of Babel. "You may get there yourself one day. All you have to do is two things. Keep doing your best, and remember that every day you come back, you win."

Bella felt herself smile as she was instantly reminded that the first time she had spoke to Mama Mia, or had been nearly berated by her, she had said the same thing. "Yes, I know!"

"Good. I will speak to the guild attendant waiting for us, so why don't you cash in those magic stones you have."

"Okay, uh, what about these blades though?" Bella asked as she looked at then, the black sheen slightly reminding her of the now lost Hestia knife.

"Your choice. You can cash them in for a lot of Valis, or keep them to be made into blades or armour when you have the money. I take it you know how to cash in your stones?"

"Yes."

"Then go do it. I'll meet you by the doorway so we can go speak to your advisor," Mia said before she turned and walked off toward the Guilds office across from the exchange booths.

"An exchange please," Bella then said as she walked up to an open exchange booth, and then noticed the drawer was not present.

"Name and Falna Patron please," the attendant in the booth requested calmly.

"Oh, uh. Bella Cranel, and my Patron is the Godborn spirit Syr?" Bella responded, unsure if she was doing it right.

"One moment . . . . . . . . Documentation states you were taking a dungeon entrance test. Please present the medallion as proof."

"oh, uh, here," Bella said as she pulled the medal on out and almost fumbled it.

The exchange booths were made of wood and had strange grated covers over them at angles, making it impossible to see who was within them, but apparently that did not stop them from seeing out, as the drawer slid out a second later. "please place all magic stones, and any drop items you want converted into Valis, in the drawer."

Bella did as asked, dumping all of the stones in and then looking at the wraith blades, deciding a second later to keep them. She knew how expensive good blades and armour could be. And if providing the materials made the cost less it was better to keep them on hand. Putting them back on her belt she then slid the drawer into the booth. "just those please."

"Understood, please wait," the clerk said as the light sound of clicking stones came from the booth for a few seconds before the drawer suddenly pushed out, filled with coins. "Your total comes to nine thousand one hundred Valis. You have no debt to the guild and as your Falna is from a spirit the spirit fee has already been deducted. Please do not leave any Valis in the drawer or they will be considered a donation to the guild."

"Right, thank you," Bella replied as she scooped up all of her new Valis into her money pouch and bounded off to the doorway of Babel to wait for Mama Mia.

It was interesting and strange to just stand by the doorway and watch other adventurers go in and out. Some looked very strong, others weak while more still looked like they had just gotten up or had been in the dungeon all night long. The divide between races was interesting as well. There were so many more cat people, chienthropes, werewolves, Pallums and Amazons than he was used to. The split she was used to was humans, dwarves and elves being the most prominent with Amazons following, but here it was like the split was almost even between all the races. Though he did not see any Hume bunny's around, which was a bit strange and kind of unnerving. It made her feel even more noticed and out in the open than she did in the past due to just having white hair.

"Hey there cutie, gather those yourself?"

Bell turned to the new voice and froze in shock and nervousness as, standing before her was none other than this places version of Aiz. If she recalled what Syr had said before his name was Ainz and his nickname was something different as sword princess clearly would not suit the man before her. He was slightly taller than Aiz would have been, with flawless skin and hair that seemed to almost glisten. He was wearing armour that was similar in style to what Bella knew, but clearly crafted for mans body as it protected what it needed to, while somehow showing off his tight toned form. A basket hilt broadsword sat in a sheath on his waist, and his eyes seem to sparkle with an unnatural glint.

Bella looked to her sides, figuring that despite the fact that Ainz was standing in front of her, he had probably been speaking to someone else and she happened to be nearby. Finding no one else near her however she looked back to him. "Uh, are you speaking to me?" she asked, finding her voice a little quieter than she expected it to be.

"I am, you are the only girl standing around clutching a bunch of what look to be Wraith Blades in her hands after all. That's not a common thing, and being that you are wearing just basic clothing, you caught my interest," Ainz said with a smile that was, odd to Bella. "So tell me, are those actual Wraith Blades?"

"They are, though some are broken in half," Bella answered.

"Oh I see, that explains why some look a bit short. How many did you deal with, let me guess, three?"

"Um, four, but they-"

"Oh that is impressive!" Ainz stated with a smile as he stepped closer to Bella. "You must have been in the dungeon for quiet a while to find four of them. I have only ever encountered one, so I am sure you must be as tired as you are skilled. Say, what level are you, three? No, four, right?"

"Uh, um, I, uh, I am level, two" Bella answered , finding Ainz's close proximity to be a slight bit unnerving, yet also finding it strangely difficult to look away from his eyes or to try to shift away from him.

"Oh? That seems a bit unlikely, no?" Ainz said as he stepped even closer and placed a hand on the wall behind Bella, now so close that his chest was just shy of pressing against her breasts. "Its not that I don't believe you, I always trust beautiful women like yourself, but others might not believe you. So why don't I help you out? I can read a bit of the language of the gods, so why don't we go somewhere private and you can show me your Falna?"

Bella was about to answer on reflex when she suddenly realized something was weird and wrong. Wasn't it an adventurers choice to show their Falna? And more importantly, the way he was speaking was odd, almost like those lines he heard some adventurers say to girls in the past to . . . . Was Ainz trying to pick her up? The thought brought up a mix of emotions that Bella had no understanding of and made her shiver. "No, no thank you I mean," she said to Ainz.

Ainz looked shocked as his posture visibly slackened for a moment, then he took a step back and brushed a hand through his hair in a way that was far too elegant and smiled at Bella softly. "Wow, I'm surprised that is your answer. You know who I am, right?"

"No, I do not," Bella lied, hoping to find a way to back out of the uneasy situation she found herself in.

"Oh? Then I apologize, I had figured you knew of me, so please allow me to introduce myself. I am Ainz Wallenstein, level five adventurer of the grand and glorious Loki Famlia, holder of the Epitaph of Slayer and-"

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" Mama Mia asked as she walked up beside Bella and Ainz.

Ainz looked up at Mia and immediately pulled his arm off the wall and took a step back from Bella. "Oh, hello there Mia, how can I help you?"

"I already asked you what you were doing, boy," Mia said, her tone sounding on the edge of serious.

"Just talking to this beautiful girl, why does it matter to-"

"Because she is one of my girls and there are things we need to do," Mia said, cutting Ainz off.

"Ah, she is one of your girls? How lovely!" Ainz said as he turned back to Bella. "As it seems you are taken for now by business we will have to continue our conversation later then. I shall see you soon my lovely." Ainz said as he walked off as if nothing was wrong into Babel.

"Bloody skirt chaser," Mia said with a shake or her head as she watched Ainz walk off, then turned to Bella. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked before realization dawned on her that now she felt fine, when bare moments before she had felt, strange. "Wait no I, that was . ."

"That is why I asked. The Loki Familia's Slayer is known fro three things, being extremely adept and fast with a sword, being a dangerously effective flirt, and for being rumored to either be a half spirit, or having been gifted some kind of charm in his eyes that makes women more lenient to his advances."

"So he was, uh, talking me up?" Bella asked, uncertain to the term.

"He was hitting on you, yes," Mia said with an exasperated sigh. "I've heard some claim that he has convinced a solid number of female adventurers to leave their Familia and join the Loki Familia just to be with him. I would be very careful if he speaks to you again."

"R-right," Bella answered , feeling like she was being berated. "Um, talking to the guild went well, right?"

Mia let out a sigh and waved for Bella to follow her as she began walking away. "Yes, I was just reporting what had happened in the dungeon in addition to the paperwork. All we need is to meet with your advisor and you will be able to go into the dungeon on your own," Mia explained as they walked down the street toward the guild.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You a set off a trap that was perfectly hidden in the floor, it then activated not just one summoning circle, but eight, all of which summoned Wall-wraiths. You fought three, then the fourth one absorbed the drop items of the others, and when you killed it, it spoke to you. Correct?" Eina asked as she, Bella and Mia were sitting in one of the guilds meeting rooms, the two piles of wraith blades sitting on the table.

"Yes, that is correct," Bella stated.

Eina looked at Mama Mia hopefully, only to let out an exasperated sigh as Mia nodded. "I see. I guess hoping you could be. . . . No, forgive me that was not proper," Eina said, suddenly changing her tone with a shake of her head. "You both are fine, yes?"

"Nothing more than scratches," Mia said with a smile.

"That is good then," Eina said with a sigh as she reached over and picked up one of the wraith blades and looked it over for a few seconds. "There has never before been a case of more than a single sighting of a wall-wraith at one time. They have also never been reported to be summoned by traps, and no one has ever said anything about monsters speaking," Eina said seriously as she put the blade down. "The guild will look into this and we ask that a monster spoke to you not be spoken about. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I understand," Bella responded nervously.

"Good. Then we can move onto your actual test," Eina said, making Bella stiffen up. "You were clearly toughened up a small bit, but by defeating such high rank monsters in such a situation the guild will allow you to enter the dungeon. However as you are still new to your body, and are still unaccustomed to the dungeons traps you will be limited to the sixth floor."

"Sensible," Mia commented with a nod.

"Yes, I mean thank you," Bella said, correcting herself instantly as she realized thanks was in order.

Eina smiled a bit, then went back into business mode. "your welcome. You will be allowed deeper when you have proven you can do so safely. Also if you encounter anything like a strange trap, or monsters a ring unusual like speaking to you, please return and report it to me immediately, alright Bella?"

"Yes, if I find anything g odd, I should tell you,"

"Good. Then starting tomorrow you may enter the dungeon as you wish," Eina said as she stood up, then smirked. "Provided your current occupation allows that of course. I will take my leave now. So I will see you again soon," she said before leaving with a bow.

"Alright, now that that is settled I think it's time we return to the hostess to prepare for the evening," Mama Mia said as she stood up and smiled at Bella. "Don't worry, once the evening is done, we can talk about your employment and how much you want now. Though just a warning, Syr won't want you leaving."

"Right," Bella said with a bit of a chuckle as she followed Mia out of the room, and then out or the guild building. The afternoon sun was bearing down on them and the lively streets and as they walked Bella realized two things. She had no weapon or equipment as she had returned the one she used during the test, and that she had not done something very important yet. "Mama Mia,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For taking me in, and helping me. For everything."

"Its nothing. Now come on girl. Everyone is waiting."

"Yes."

* * *

**Kibble scribble: alright we're into the dungeon and have begun some of the real fun stuff in earnest! I hope everyone likes the chapter, and maybe is not terribly upset with how I'm portraying a male aiz. I've got lots of plans, so I'm hoping they all pan out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your total for these magic stones come to 9700 Valis, please take it all as any left behind will be considered a donation to the guild." The clerk behind the counter said simply, likely having repeated such words hundreds, if not thousands, of times

"Thank you, have a good day!" Bella replied as she took the valis from the clerk and left to allow the next adventurer in line to use the stone exchange. She had just finished running through the first five floors for a couple of hours as she still wasn't allowed to go deeper, but just going back into the dungeon had felt amazingly good, like she was finally making some progress!

Of course she wouldn't have been allowed to if Mama Mia hadn't gone with her to take the test, but that was completely fine.

Coming out of Babel the early day sun shone against her face and made Bella smile, breaking into a run as she went down the streets and headed back for the Hostess of Fertility to clean herself up a bit and out her equipment away.

It didn't take long to get to ghe hostess, and as soon as she came through the door she was greeted by Lunoire, who grinned. "Oh my, back already Bella?"

"From Babel, yes, I left early," Bella stated as she went straight for the back to head up to her room.

"I noticed, you tripped on your way out and woke me up," Lunoire said with a smirk. "How was your first day back in the dungeon?"

"it was good, I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of moving around again!" Bell answered before she was gone into the back and on the way up to her room. As soon as she was in and the door closed behind her she dropped the knife that Eina had let her keep onto the dresser, and then placed her pouch of Valis beside it before sitting down on the bed and then falling onto her back.

Three days. She had waited three days since she had gone into the dungeon with Mia before going in on her own. She and Mama Mia had made the deal that she would have every third day free to do as she wished as an adventurer, whether that be delving into the dungeon, or shopping for equipment. It was a really good deal really as, while she wouldn't be resting a lot, she was making money from both waiting tables and from the dungeon.

Of course it would be better if she wasn't so tired after being in the dungeon for just a few hours! She wasn't even tired from the monsters themselves. Her body moved so much faster and was far more agile than when she was a boy, it was like her body just used more energy. Though her Falna could also be responsible for that, it was hard to say. Having no armor also made it hard as she was moving even more just to make sure she was not hit.

"I need better knife, and maybe some armour too," Bella said as she sat up, scowling as her chest made her almost fall forward and got off the bed. She looked at the dresser where the knife and her recently added funds sat, and then looked further down it where the Wraith blades were laying.

With a nod she picked them up and carefully attached the bundle of them to her belt before lea ing the room and heading back downstairs.

"Oh, heading to the dungeon?" Syr asked as she turned to see Bella right as she came into the Hostesses dining hall.

"Already went earlier, need to see if I can get some equipment made,"

"Do you have a place in mind?" Chloe asked from where she was wiping down a table by the windows.

"I do, I'll probably be back in the afternoon," Bella declared before she was out the front door and running down the street. She was still wearing her simple clothing for in the dungeon, consisting of shorts and a sleeveless shirt so she was receiving a few looks from passerby, but didn't really consider that they were looking at her clothing.

"Whoa, look at the rack on that girl!"

At least until she overheard someone talk to their friend right as she past, and realized that there were few others around on that street that they could be referring to. She turned into a nearby side road and, seeing no people came to a stop and looked down at her chest in annoyance.

"Even with that, uh, underclothing, they still move around quiet a bit," Bella grumbled as she mentally decided to walk the rest of the way to where she was heading.

Off to the side and in a relatively open area between the workshop and merchant areas of Orario was an almost rural area full of smaller homes and shops where individual craftsmen not part of Familias, or those who wanted privacy, tended to stay. Near the back by the wall and a small stream was a home of solid wooden planks and a pair of large stone chimneys that protruded out of it alongside the sound of a hammer striking steel.

The building looked the same as she knew it, but the worry about who owned it nagged at the back of her mind.

"I won't know until I try," Bella said to herself before stepping up to the door and rapping on it twice. "Hello?"

The sound of a hammer striking metal, likely on an anvil, was the only thing that came in reply.

"Excuse me, Welf Crozzo?" Bella called again with another pair of knocks on the door.

The hammer strikes stopped with one last, much louder strike. "I am not making magic swords, go away," came the reply from Welf.

Bella found herself smiling at hearing her friends voice. "I'm not looking for a magic sword, I would like some armour and a weapon made actually," she spoke up.

"Why would you come here for armour?" Welf called back sounding a bit confused, insulted and annoyed. "no one comes to me for anything but magic weapons."

"Well, I've used your armor before and I liked them a lot," Bella explained.

"your lying, none of my armour's have sold yet, or ever," Welf said with an annoyed grumble.

"Well I have bought them and they were good, they just weren't yours, but were I guess," Bella said uncertainly before she realized she probably was not making sense. "I mean, I knew you in my world!"

"You are meaning that you're a Fallen then?" Welf asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, I am," Bella said with a relieved smile.

"Then just go buy my armour if you used it before. "

"I would but, um, well-"

"What, you thought you could just get it from me directly for less or something!?" Welf demanded to know, sounding very very angry.

"No, I would never think of that!" Bella declared seriously. "I just, don't think it would fit me, and wanted to see if you could make me some equipment with some drop items I have."

"I made that armor unisex so there's no reason why it would not-" Welfs voice came closer until the door opened, his words getting caught in his throat as he saw Bella. He stared at her, specifically at her chest for a moment, before his face turned a bit red before he averted his gaze to the side. "Err, I shouldn't have assumed it would fit, sorry."

"No its fine, I wasn't explaining my reasons well," Bella replied as she noticed that Welf was both trying to look at her, and not trying to look at her.

"Right, well uh, come in. I guess I can listen to what you have to say, being as you came all this way just to find me," Welat said nervously as he stepped o the side motioned inwards with one hand.

"Thank you!" Bella said happily as she quickly entered and took a look around. Welfs smithy was the same as she knew. It was organized all the same, and the tools looked to be the same. A couple of the blades and partly completed projects on tables and wall mounts were different, but that was sort of expected.

"So did you, come here looking like that?" welf said as his eyes were stuck to Bella's clothing, only for him to pale as he realized what he just said. "Sorry, that was inappropriate I just-"

"No its fine. I don't have any other clothing good for the dungeon, but I probably should have changed. Though my other uniform would be probably more odd. You probably wouldn't have taken me seriously," Bella admitted as she tried to ignore the way welf was looking at her as she knew it was normal attraction. Probably. She had seen the way he looked at some other girls in the past after all, and she had been just as guilty for the same things in some ways.

"wait, your going into the dungeon, and have another job?" welf asked, looking and sounding legitimately concerned.

"Yes, I work at the Hostess of Fertility for two days, and then I have the third off to go into the dungeon, rest, or get things I would need for the dungeon," Bella said proudly. "I need to pay off the money the guild gave me to get my feet on the ground after all."

"I guess, just don't work yourself into the dirt, that doesn't help anyone," weld advised as he closed the door and then walked over to a chair, the only one in the workshop, and sat down in it. "So, I can see why my other amour in the shops would not fit you, and you said you wanted armour and weapons made. What material do you have for them?"

Belle took the wrapped bundle off of her belt and placed it on the closest nearby counter before unrolling and revealing the wraith blades. "I know that blades can be made out of these, but I was wondering if armour could be as well, as I have a few of them."

Welf sat there for a second simply looking, then abruptly stood up and was to the counter in an instant, startling Bella with how suddenly he moved. His eyes were glued on the blades for a solid minute before he professionally picked one up and looked it over for a few moments. When he finally put the one down, the expression that covered his face as he looked to Bella was one of mixed surprise, curiosity, and disbelief. "These are Wraith blade drop items. And if I'm fight, four pairs of them. I can't believe I'm asking this as it seems insane, but did you, gather these yourself?"

"Yes."

"Goodness that's. . . how long have you been holding onto these? Must have taken a while to get this many of them."

"Uh, not really, I only got them a few days ago. Four actually," Bella admitted.

Welf's expression turned to one of shock. "What? These things are hard enough to find on the market and you got four. That would cost way more than it would be worth unless . . . Are you saying you got these, by killing Wall-wraiths?"

"I did. I was taking my test so I could prove I knew the dungeon from where I came from and, I stepped on a trap that summoned a lot of them. I killed those four and the one who was watching my test said they could be made into good blades and sometimes armour."

"Well, your observer has good taste then, wraith blades are rare, but they do make very sturdy and sharp blades, though they end up being on the small side usually. Daggers, short swords, scimitars, that sort of thing," Welf explained as he looked back at the items and picked up the two pieces of the one that had been snapped in half.

"I use knives," Bella provided instantly.

"I see. . . . Alright, I can for sure make you a knife, or multiple if you'd wish, but it would take a while," Welf admitted. "I know how, but I haven't worked with these before, and I'm willing to bet that shaping them will be the longest part."

"I have no problem waiting," Bella stated.

Welf let out a long and heavy sigh. "okay, honestly, I'm still having difficulty believing that you could kill one Wall-wraith, let alone four of them, but if nothing else I am honest so I'll admit that the price for a blade made out of these is probably out of your price range if you haven't gotten yourself any real equipment yet."

Bella swallower, steeling herself. "How much for just one knife with one edge?"

"Slashing or stabbing focused?" Welf asked in an instant, before smiling slightly. "And do you want a handguard on it?"

"Um, both preferably, and all I'd need is just a bit of a, uh, lip I guess? Something to stop my fingers from sliding onto it, but not a full round guard."

"So a slimmer profile blade that is god for versatility and speed then, right?" Welf asked as he took a second look at the wraith blades and then began glancing around his workshop.

"Yes!"

Welf kept glancing around for a few seconds before he walked over to a small board and picked up a piece of chalk, making marks on the board in shorthand of some sort. After a few minutes of the sound of chalk filling the room he turned back to Bella. "With just one wraith blade, I can do one for thirty thousand Valis And it could be done in a few days. Two wraith blades, so I can try different techniques and take my time will be seventy thousand Valis. And while it would take time and cost more, I would suggest the latter so I can make sure the blade will be perfect."

Bella visibly winced at Welfs words. "I, don't have enough for the second," she admitted. "Could I maybe choose that option and pay for it when its done? I could probably get that much if I had a few days in the dungeon."

"No respectable Smith would accept payment before the item is produced and ready for sale," welf said seriously as he walked back over to the wraith blades and picked up the two halves of the broken one, and another. "Do you want to go with the latter then? If you can't pay when I'm done I will hold it until you have enough."

"Then please," Bella said as she glanced down at the floor. "I, don't think the knife I got from the guild will last much longer, so I really need a good weapon before anything else."

"Well, I think you could do with some more clothing, but that's just me," Welf muttered under his breath! Unsure of where precisely to look.

"pardon?" Bella asked, not having heard.

"I said I'll take these two blades and start working on them, " Welf said as he quickly picked them up and placed them on the anvil. "you said you work at the Hostess of Fertility right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll send a message to you there when its done," Welf said as he walked over to a wall amd began cranking a lever, causing the coals in the forge to flare to life. "Oh, uh, sorry but I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Oh, its Bella,"

Welf nodded. "Alright, I'll send a message when I'm done the blade, Bella."

"Okay, thank you!" Bella said as she rewrapped the remaining six wraith blades and then bounded for the door. "Oh, when I am allowed to go past the sixth floor here I can help you get that skill you need, if you need it I mean. See you!"

"Huh, what do you-" Welf began to say, until he realized that Bella had already left just as abruptly as she had appeared. "Haaa, I heard that people that fell could be handful, but geez. I wonder how she knew me in her world to know that I don't have the Smith skill yet?" welf thought aloud before shaking his head and looking at his anvil and the materials upon it.

He had work to do, and it would be his greatest work yet!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wall shadow let out a screechy hiss as its head was punctured, killing it in an instant and allowing Bella to catch its magic stone as it fell to the ground.

Having learned just how much a blade would cost when she actually had to pay for it, Bella had decided that, with the day not even half over it was a good idea to go back into the dungeon to try to earn as much as she could. This of course visibly annoyed Syr, but she had left the Hostess fast enough that only Chloe had a chance to say anything, which was good luck.

She then immediately, after buying one important item, went back into the dungeon and went down as far as she was currently allowed and looked for the most open area she could and waited. She didn't have to wait long as goblins, kobolds, wall shadows, and even a number of small spider like monsters she did not recognize began to appear and attack. One by one they fell to her blade, the large area allowing many to enter and charge at her at once, and each one's magic stone was stockpiled in the item she had made sure to buy. A massively oversized bag normally meant for holding enough flour to keep a bakery stocked for many days.

The onslaught of monsters was seemingly never ending, only giving small moments without any as more came to join the fight. A few other adventurers came to the room during the time, but most simply ran when they saw the number of monsters, or had then fraught their way out from being surrounded or from having been chased.

Bella knew that, as a level two hunting stones on the first few floors was unfair to other low level adventurers, but sadly she had little choice in the matter as she could not go deeper than the sixth. What was strange though was that the longer she was in the dungeon and fighting the easier it seemed to become. Her body was moving easier, her strikes were faster, and the monsters seemed to be getting slower.

After what felt like an eternity though, the monsters finally ceased, leaving Bella in a room with a floor covered in magic stones. "That, worked better than I thought it would," Bella muttered as she wiped her forehead and began picking up the stones one by one and putting them into the sack she had. It was tedious, but did allow her mind to wander a bit.

The dungeon was different here to what she was used to. In addition to having traps, it seemed like its spawn rate of monsters was faster. Then there was how she was feeling. She felt good, not tired at all despite how much fighting she had just been doing, and even more her body felt more like her own. She still felt a bit out of it, uncomfortable, and like her body still was not fully moving like how she wanted to though.

"I wonder if this dungeon effects peoples minds in some way? Maybe I should Ryu or Lunoire," she muttered to herself as she could begin to hear the sound of other adventurers coming toward her. Luckily she was just about finished gathering the stones, the sack almost full and nearly up to her shoulders.

"I'm telling you, there was one girl just slaughtering the monsters up ahead, I'm not crazy!" a younger voice said, sounding exasperated.

"look, anyone strong enough to do that would be on the lower levels, not up here grinding for small stones off of goblins!" came another voice, much older sounding and rather rough.

"Look, if I'm wrong you can use it to tease me or whatever else, but if I'm right there is no way anyone could carry that many stones, we can get a good amount of money off of her!" exclaimed the first voice as it was sounding closer to the room.

Bella quickly grabbed the last few stones off the ground, hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation, and put them into the sack in the rooms center. Unfortunately when she did so was the moment that two men came around a corner and into the room, seeing her doing so.

One was a large man built like an oxen with a barrel chest and muscles nearly as large as his head. He was wearing leather armor over black pants and a sleeveless shirt, and had a large maul in one hand that looked to be both weapon and walking stick from the way he was holding it. The second man was tall and thin, garbed in robes of a dull green and grey with a old worn staff in his one hand. Both men had faces that were similar, marking them maybe as family, but they also had expressions that were rather odd, and had odd symbols on their clothing that was likely a Familia sigil.

"Oh wow, is that whole bag full of magic stones? " the larger man asked with a greedy smile on his face.

"Um, yes, they are mine," Bella said, hoping that stating they were hers, and not simply found lying around, would stop things from becoming a problem. She did know that people could be greedy after all.

"Ah well, I didn't believe my brother that a girl could be doing what he said, but it appears he was right. You must be pretty skilled to have gathered that many magic stones," the man said with a smile as he took a few steps forward. "Why don't we help you out, help you carry all of that out of here?"

"Um thank you for the offer, but I would not want to inconvenience you, and I will be fine on my own," Bella replied as she tightened the sack closed and knotted it, finding the way the two men were staring at her to be, oddly, far more uncomfortable than the way some men did when working at the Hostess of Fertility.

"No its fine, but," the thin man, probably a mage by his clothing stopped and looked thoughtful before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Goodness, to have such a looker like you delving the dungeon to gather that much, it's a travesty. Your familia must be running you like an animal, no a slave!" he exclaimed as he waved his hands around in mock anger, the tip of his staff glowing slightly as he did. "That shouldn't happen, a woman as beautiful as you should not have to fight to survive or live!"

"Uh no its fine, I chose to become and adventurer, and no one is forcing me to do this," Bella explained, noticing that the larger man was walking around to the side, looking like he was heading to the second of the two doorways to the room. Were they trying to surround her?

"No no, it really isn't, " the larger man said seriously. "women deserve better. If you want to make money that badly there are far better ways, don't you think so brother?"

"Yes, there are," the mage said as he gently tapped his staff to the ground, causing some runes over it to glow softly. "Our Familia is a fast growing one, and could always use women as excellent as you! Quit your old Familia and join ours, where you can do the things women would be happy to, and feel good about how you make your money!"

"And feel good while making it, heh," the large man said with a chuckle.

It was then that Bella connected the dots,. The way they were speaking, the glowing runes, what they were insinuating. All of it. "No, I am not interested!" Bella said seriously as her face blushed crimson with the revelation of what they were trying to convince her to do. It was beyond disgusting to even consider!

"Hey, don't be like that, just give it a shot, in a month or so you'll love it and-" the large man tried to say, until Bella cut him off.

"No! I said I was not interested, leave me alone or ill report you tried to use some kind of magic against me!" Bella stated as she looked at the mage, who seemed very surprised at her words.

"Hey, I thought you said no one would notice the spell if they were alone!" The larger man said in annoyance.

"No, I said the one effected by it would not see it, that's how mind magic works!" the mage said with a scowl as he directly pointed the staff at Bella. "She must have some kind of resistance."

"Well, that's a problem," the large man said as he shifted his grip on his maul, readying it for use in his hands. "I'd hate to kill such a fine looking woman, but we can't have you getting in the way of our Familia!"

"Be careful brother, if she can resist my magic, she is likely level two," the mage said seriously as Bella pulled out her blade, only then noticing that from the fighting before, it had a chip down the edge.

"If she is she must have just leveled up. No self respecting adventurer would allow themselves such shit equipment," the large man said with a grin. "Last chance girly, you can join our familia and use your body as it should be, or die here, your choice."

Bella looked at them both and entered her combat stance, seeing that these men were quiet serious. She knew she could probably outrun them, but not without leaving behind all of her magic stones. Before she could say anything though the sound of metal tapping rock drew all of their attentions to the one doorway, where none other but Mord Latro was standing with a strange and serious look on his face.

"You will not beat that girl easily," he said as he walked in with his sword already out.

"Ruffian Dog, what are you here for, this doesn't concern you!" the large man with the maul said seriously.

"It does, actually. I have business with that girl," Mord said as he gestured toward Bella, then pointed his sword at the mage. "And now that I've overheard your whole conversation, I know that it was right to tail you as well. Your Familia has been using magic to trick people into joining you."

"And even if we are, what do you plan on doing about it, ruffian?" the mage asked with a smirk. "No one will believe you of all people!"

"My Familia will, as will Ogma, and the girl there," Mord said seriously as cracked his neck side to side. "One of my pals sisters disappeared and then was with your Familia. A good honest girl who cared for her brother, now nothing more than a prostitute who doesn't recognize her own brother. You can either surrender, or we do this the hard way."

"Hard way? Its two on one you idiot!" The large man said with a chuckle as he turned to Mord and heated his maul.

"Is it now?" Mord said as he looked at Bella. "These guys are basically enslaving people to join their Familia to make money off them. What do you say we teach them a lesson and bring em to the guild?"

Bella nodded, the very idea of what they were doing disgusting her and filling her with anger.

"Heh, two on two now," Mord said with a smirk. "Can you take on the big guy?"

"I can," Bella said with a nod.

"Why you insolent bitch!" the man said as he turned to Bella. "You think there being two of you will let you win, think again! I'll break your bones and beat you down until you beg for mercy!" he roared as he ran at Bella and swung his maul in a broad horizontal swing.

Bella leapt to the side underneath the maul and rolled to her feet before lunging at the man. Her dagger flashed and cut deep into the straps of his armor around his one leg, causing the greave to flap about loosely. A second quick cut tore the greave off just before the man tried to slam the maul onto her from overhead. She moved to the side easily and slid her knife across the mans one vambrace, only to strike it awkwardly and do nothing.

"You think a tiny knife can hurt me? All I need to do is hit you once and I win!" the man roared as he swung his maul again, forcing Bella to leap backwards to gain some distance.

And upon seeing how open he left himself, used that opening. "Firebolt!" Bella cried just before she landed. The firebolt landed right in the mans side, staggering him and making him almost fall to the ground, his maul doing nothing to help his balance.

"The bitch is a mage!" The large man yelled as he looked to his brother, only to see him having difficulty hitting Mord with his magic, a number of ropes of water.

"Firebolt!" Bella called again as she rushed at the man who had, strangely willingly diverted his attention away from her. The firebolt slammed into his chest as he turned to Bella, staggering him and leaving him open enough fro Bella to jump to his side and slide her knife across the side of his unprotected leg. She was not trying to kill him after all, just incapacitate him.

The man screamed as he blade sliced through and drew blood, swinging one arm at Bella and, despite her attempt to dodge, clipping her in the shoulder and making her fall over. "Now die bitch!" he roared as he fought down his maul as soon as he noticed he had knocked down Bella.

Only for her to roll out of the way of the maul and quickly get up and distance herself from the man. She had fought Mord that one time, but fighting other adventurers was not something she had really done before. They didn't move like monsters did, were not as repetitive as them, and were simply not easy to fight.

A crash to the side, as well as a gasp of pain, made both the man and Bella hazard a glance to see the mage on the ground coughing while clutching his neck, while Mord stood over him with his sword over his shoulder. Before stepping forward and placing his boot on the mages back, right between his shoulder blades. "Nothing is broken, I just tossed him around a bit and punched him in the throat. You going to finish that one or not rabbit?"

"R-right," Bella replied almost on accident, causing the man with the man to get even angrier and began swinging his maul all over at random.

"You think I'll let you! You women don't deserve the strength of a Falna, all you should do is be obedient to your betters! I'll kill you both and no one will ever even know what happened to either of you! They will chalk it up to arrogance and the dungeon killing you!"

"Are you, really forcing women into prostitution , against their will?" Bella asked, finding the words embarrassing to say, and the idea itself to be rather disturbing to her as well.

"We're just making them know their place and making money at the same time!" the maul user yelled as he continued to advance on Bella, swinging his mall constantly and often scraping the floor or striking it directly and cracking it. "Its not our fault they are so weak to a little magic and flowery words!"

"You are not a good person," Bella said grimly as she continued to dodge strike after strike and then found her chance. She rolled under a horizontal swing and grabbed some of the broken floor that had been nearly pounder into dust. Then threw it right in the mans face and ducked under his next swing while lifting her blade, letting it catch the underside of one of his arms.

The result was the man yelling from getting bits of dirt in his eyes, and his grip on his maul slacking and letting go with his wounded arm. The maul flew across the room and embedded into the wall as the man flailed and grabbed at his eyes, trying to clear them.

"firebolt!" Bella yelled as she stepped back, letting loose her spell into the mans front and knocking him onto the ground while simultaneously wrecking his breastplate.

He continue to flail on the ground, trying to get his bearings and clear his eye, until Mord stepped over and kicked in the head, either knocking him unconscious or outright killing him. It was hard to tell.

"Not used to fighting others, are ya?" Mord asked as he bent down and looked at the man he kicked, nodding to himself with a smile before standing up.

"Um, no, not really," Bella answered, uncertain as to what was going to happen next. Was Mord going to pick a fight with her because of when she knocked him out, or something else?

"That's fine, not everyone does. Look, I do have business with you, but are you willing to wait a minute?" Mord asked, his expression oddly neutral yet sincere.

"Uh, alright, I can wait."

"Thank you," Mord said before turning to a doorway, raising a hand to his mouth, and letting out a shrill whistle. A few seconds later the sound of boots on the dungeon floor could be heard and six men, similarly built to Mord came into the room, one of whom Bella recognized as Mords friend.

"Wow, took both of these idiots on your own?" he asked Mord with a grin as some of the men began both bandage and tie up the two men on the ground.

"No, miss Rabbit helped. Take the scum back to Ogma, I'll be along in a bit," Mord replied distantly.

"Oh wow, she's a looker and, wait, isn't she-"

"Yes, now get going please, I have business before I head back," Mord interrupted his friend as the others picked up the now bound men and began to carry them out.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop pressing," Mords friend said with a chuckle as he put his hand up, feigning surrender before he turned and began to follow the others out. "See you back at the base."

"Yeah, yeah, get going," Mord said with a sigh as they left, leaving him and Bella alone again in the room. He waited another minute before turning to Bella and sheathing his sword. "Alright, that is done with. I am sorry!"

Bella jumped from how suddenly Mord bowed at the waist to her. "Uh,"

"I acted a bit to, forwardly, when we first met," Mord admitted sheepishly, not looking directly at Bella as he spoke. "I didn't even think about what you had been saying then, and when I met you at the Hostess I acted without thinking as well. If I had thought about what you had said, I might have realized you were out of place, and not had to be told after the fact."

"Well, it fine I was just-" Bella stopped as something clicked. "Wait, told?"

"Ah, I shouldn't have said that," Mord said as he scratched his upper arm. "I don't go to the guild often, but I was requested to speak to one of the advisors yesterday. Miss Tulle requested to talk to me and, enlightened me as to your situation. Having fallen over I mean."

"Oh, I see, Eina told you," Bella said as she thought that, yes that did sound like something Eina might do.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to apologize, I acted, worse than I usually would, when I should have realized you were not any girl,"

"Ah no, its fine, I was confused, you couldn't have known."

"No, I've been an adventurer for long enough that I've met a lot of kind of peoples and I've seen some odd things, I should have noticed you were different at that time. If I had been thinking with my brain I would have realized that, so I apologize," Mord said seriously as he bowed again.

"I get it, I accept your apology, just please stop bowing, its embarrassing!" Bella said.

"Right sorry, I just wanted apologize, for everything," Mord said as he stood up. "I'll leave now."

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" Bella spoke up before Mord could even turn to start walking away. He looked at her for a moment before silently nodding. "You know I fell here, but, when I knew you before you'd didn't seem like," Bella stopped to consider her wording for a second. "Why did you decide to apologize when it, doesn't seem like something you would do?"

Mord looked at Bella before letting out a short chuckle. "That is a hell of a thing to ask someone, but you are right, I'm not the kind of person to normally apologize or ask forgiveness from people but," Mord stopped and looked at his left wrist where a small and simple yet intricate bracelet hung. "Some stuff has been happening recently that my Familia has not been willing to look past. It started small, hearing rumors and stuff, we didn't think anything of it. Then the Satis Familia appeared with a large number of adventurers, mostly level twos, as well as production and brothel businesses."

"Those two were from that Familia then? The Satis Familia?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yeah. When they popped up new rumors started spreading, like how a number of missing people where part of them, in both their production and brothel businesses, and that they would never recall meeting someone, or that they seemed odd. Ogma used the word disconnected.," Mord explaimed before taking a deep breath and clenching his fist. "Ogma decided we should look into it, but as we did things became stranger, until one of guys sisters disappeared, and then appeared in their brothel and did not recognize her own brother. That was just two days ago."

"That's terrible!"

"It is worse than terrible with the way those at the Satis Brothel look and act," Mord said grimly. "That's why Ogma has had us looking into them for proof of what he figured they were doing, and now we have some. Sorry for not coming to help immediately, but I had to hear what they were saying to you to know for sure it was them."

"That's alright," Bella said before shaking her head and looking at the ground. "To think anyone would do something so, terrible."

"You must be pretty naïve to think its rare, but I suppose there are a lot of people like that," Mord said with a shrug. "You should probably head back with your stones and be careful for the next few days. We don't know if they hunt down specific people or do it at random," Mord said before turning and heading for the doorway.

"Uh, okay, do you need help? I mean, will you?" Bella quickly asked before realizing what she was actually offering.

"Don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it," was all Mord said before walking out of the room leaving Bella alone with her overly large sack full of magic stones.

"Haa, this, was not what I expected to happen when I came back into the dungeon," Bella said with a heavy sigh as she picked up the sack with both hands and began heading for the upper floors to leave the dungeon. As she went she found that there were not many other adventurers she passed. She did activate no less than seven traps on the way back up, but unlike her first trap, these ones simple caused spikes to come up around them, sudden bursts of fire, or summoned kobolds. Nothing she couldn't handle. "I wonder how long I've even in here for?" Bella found herself muttering as she finally began ascending the stairs out of the dungeon.

Only for the reality of the situation to hit her when she came out into the lowest level of Babel to see through its main entranceway that night had already fallen.

"Oh, oh no," Bella muttered as she hurried over to the exchange counter, with only one booth open, and quickly stepped up to it. "I'd like to exchange try magic stones!"

"Place them in the tray," the clerk said automatically. He couldn't be seen from the way the booths shutter was built, but he sounded very tired.

"That, may be hard," Bella admitted as she held up the sack, hoping the clerk could see it from within the booth.

"Just my luck," Bella heard the clerk butter before the front of the booth opened up to reveal a much larger tray. "Dump them in there."

"Yes, of course," Bella assail as she undid the sack and began filling the huge tray, it nearly being completely full when the sack was finally empty. "That is all of it."

The tray closed back into the booth and the clerk let out a sigh. "This will take a few minutes."

"That is fine," Bella said while hoping it would go fast. She had after all when getting her stuff from the Hostess said that she would be back before closing time. Hopefully it was not already past that time.

"Understood. These are all from the first few floors, correct?" The clerk asked as the sound of stones being clicked together and sorted began to emanate from the booth nonstop.

"from the first six, yes."

"If you can gather this many then you clearly should be going deeper," the clerk said bluntly, seeming to not care about speaking properly due to his position like many of the guilds employees did.

"Well, I'm only allowed to go down to the sixth, and I needed a lot of money so I just went down found a big room and, waited."

"And the monsters came to you," the clerk said in a uncaring tone. "A lot of adventurers die trying that. Those large rooms attract them from all over when people are inside."

"I'll be careful,"

"No, you won't, you adventurers never are," the clerk said just as the sound of clicking stones stopped. "Your total for these stones comes to thirty nine thousand five hundred and twelve. Your name and affiliation?"

"Bella Cranel, and the Godborn spirit Syr."

"Understood. How much do you want put to your amount owed to the guild?"

"Um, none for now actually."

"Fine, one moment," the clerk said with an exasperated sigh. A moment later the tray came out, holding a very full bag of Valis that barely fit in the tray itself.

"Thank you, have a good night!" Bella said as she quickly grabbed the bag of Valis and headed for the doorway out of Babel as fast as she could. Once outside she found that it was not just the night, but far late into the night with not even a speck of the sun on the horizon. Seeing this Bella instantly began running down the streets heading for the hostess. There were few people on the streets of Orario, though the many homes and businesses did keep the streets lit where the lamps on the streets did not. It also told her just how late it was, as by the time she got to the Hostess she found that while the main floor was still lit, Ryu was just about to flip the sign on the window to closed. And said something to those inside when she noticed Bella approaching.

Which of course led to the first thing Bella seeing when she came in through the door being a rather miffed Syr, while everyone else was simply smiling happily.

Xxxxx

_Name: Bella Cranel_

_Race: Hume Bunny_

_Gender: Female_

_Level: 2_

_Strength: G-221_

_Vitality : E-456_

_Dexterity: S-903_

_Agility: S- 999_

_Magic: G-271_

_Abilities(passive)_

_Personal protection – the one with this ability cannot have their race, gender, mind, Alignment or body physically altered by magic boons or curses. They are also resistant to magical effects and damage._

_Luck – the owner of this skill has amplified luck, and all that it entails for good or ill._

_Red Eyed Rabbit Queen - Error( personal discovery required to understand ability)_

_Skills (active)_

_Argonaut- the ability to amplify effect to achieve required result. Requires charge up._

_Magic_

_Firebolt- an accurate bolt or fire that requires no chant, but is not wholly powerful on it's own._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kibble scribble: Alright another chapter. There were a lot of ways I could have ended this chapter, but considering the chapters contents I figured a more neutral tone for the ending would be appropriate. Also according to the contents it should be obvious and that I've said it at least once before, but I am not following the Canon plot line at this time. Bella will have to learn that things are not so peachy as she thought in the world. Hopefully no one is too against that and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**PS, for those who do not know, Ogma is a irish/Scottish diety who is attributed with creating the first Irish gealic script, and is a god of speech, language, eloquence and learning. So the fact that that is the Familia Mord is in brings up several questions in canon. I'm going to have fun with it though.**


End file.
